Sailor Enchanted Dominion
by EnchantedDominionPower
Summary: I'm Rose Briar, 16 years old.  I'm in the tenth grade.  I'm an Aquarius.  My blood type is O and my birthstone is the garnet.  I'm clumsier than others and a bit of a crybaby.  That's about it.
1. Rose's Magnificent Transformation

A girl slept soundly in her bed. She was slender with fair skin. She had waist-long wavy golden hair. The left side of her bangs were long and curled while the right side were short and straight. Although they were shut tight in a dream, her eyes were purple and her lips were a deep red. She wore a blue headband and although it was hidden under the covers she wore a blue nightgown. This was Rose Briar, 16 years old. She was in the eleventh grade. She's just a little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. That's about it.

A voice called from the floor below. "Rose! It's past seven o'clock!" At first the girl moaned and turned over, pulling the covers tighter over her head. The next instant she sprang from her bed. She quickly threw on her clothes. She wore a grey shirt with a white collar and sleeves that fell a little below her elbows. She wore a brown pleated skirt and a black bodice over her shirt. In her hair she switched the blue headband for a black one.

She ran down stairs yelling at the woman waiting below. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Thanks a lot, Aunt Flora!" She ran to brush her teeth as the woman sighed.

She was a short stout woman with pale skin. She wore a dark yellow shirt with a matching apron, stockings, and veil that covered most of her curly grey hair. Her shoes were simple black pumps. Her skirt was red ad her bodice was of the same color. "I tried many times. You answered each time, remember?"

"I don't remember!" called Rose as she ran for the door.

"Oh, Rose…" called Flora.

Rose stopped at the door. "What? I'm in a hurry!"

Flora held up a basket. "Don't you want your lunch?"

Rose sheepishly walked back to her aunt. "Uh, yes…" She took the basket and bolted out the door. "I'm leaving!" she called over her shoulder. Rose muttered to herself as she walked to school. "Why does mourning have to come? I'm so sleepy."

As Rose rounded a corner she heard some kids muttering to each other.

"Get the cat! Yeah!"

"Hey cat, bark!"

When Rose realized what was going on she was outraged. "Hey! Stop it!" The kids ran in fear. "I can't believe it." She looked down at the cat they had been abusing. It was a small kitten with red and peach fur and a white face with whiskers. The kitten had a pink bow around her neck as well. "Poor kitty. It's okay now." She picked up the little kitten. As the kitten began to calm down and feel better she leapt out of Rose's hands and began to stare at the girl with it's blue eyes. Rose met the cat's gaze. Suddenly there was a bell in the distance. "Oh! I don't have time for this!" Rose sprinted away in the direction of the bell, leaving the kitten behind.

"Rose Briar! You're late again!"

Rose sat in a chair outside of the principal's office. "It's so mean, how could they make a fragile girl go to the principal's office?" Rose's stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry." She reached for her lunch box. "I did skip breakfast, so… time to eat!"

"What are you doing, Miss Briar?" A slender elderly man came marching down the hallway. He had a long blue cap and a matching robe and shoes. He had a long white beard and spectacles. "That's why you get failing grades!" Rose's teacher held out a test with a large red 30 on it.

"What? 30 percent?"

"Yup!" said her teacher handing her the test.

Later that morning Rose spoke with her friend. She was slender with coal black hair and brown eyes. She had fairly tan skin and a tattoo on her right arm. She wore a dress with one left strap and blue neck beads. "Rose, I can't believe you. You're a girl and you were going to eat your lunch early?"

"But I'm a growing girl," protested Rose. "You're my best friend, Pocahontas. You understand, don't you?"

Before Pocahontas could answer another one of their classmates walked up to them. He had shoulder-length brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His skin was pale and his eyes were dark. He wore a high collared white shirt and a red over shirt with gold trim and sash. His pants were the same red as his shirt and he wore black buckled boots and grey leggings. "Rose, how did you do on your test?" he asked excitedly.

"John…" moaned Rose. This was the last person she wanted to see.

Pocahontas looked angrily at John. "Can't you tell by how depressed she is? Of course it was bad." Rose groaned and put her head on her knees. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be upset! I didn't get a perfect this time because I didn't really try." John smiled at them, apparently convinced that he had helped in some way. "A test is like a game."

"How annoying!" Pocahontas didn't even bother to lower her voice. She looked down at her friend. Rose was clearly still upset. Pocahontas decided to distract her. "Oh! Did you hear that Sailor B appeared again?"

Rose looked up at her friend. "Sailor B?" she asked.

"Yeah. She caught the robbers from the jewelry heist," explained Pocahontas.

"Wow!"

"Isn't it great?"

"What is a Sailor B?"

Pocahontas frowned. "Don't be so impressed if you don't know her!"

John decided to intervene. "Sailor B is the heroine in a sailor uniform that's been causing an uproar. Sailor B. There's a rumor that she's actually a special agent from the police department."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh, there's stuff like that now. Must be the end of the world."

"But gems are beautiful," speculated Pocahontas. "I'd understand why they'd want to steal them."

"I know what you mean. I want a diamond ring," said Rose looking at her bare hands.

"I want ruby earrings."

"I wish," giggled Rose

"Oh, yeah our store has been having a jewelry sale since yesterday. Want to come?"

"Jewelry sale?" Rose's eyes gleamed.

Pocahontas smiled. "They'll have rings and stuff that even we can buy."

"Really? I'll go!" The 5 minute school bell rang.

"Okay, then come over on your way home," said Pocahontas as the girls began to walk back to class.

"I'll definitely go. I wish school would end soon."

By this point they had completely left John behind. "Umm… Rose…"

In another part of the world, in what appeared to be a large dark cave a woman sat on a throne. She was a slender elderly woman with grey hair and green eyes. She wore a crimson dress with a green button as well as green earrings and a matching ring. "Have you still not found the legendary epcot crystal?" she asked the darkness.

"No, my lady," the darkness responded.

"Our great ruler wants a plentiful amount of energy. If you cannot obtain the epcot crystal then let us first give our ruler human energy."

"Lady Tremain," a man stepped out of the darkness. He was slender with brown hair and blue eyes. He was adorned with prince attire. "Will you leave that duty to me, Ferdinand? My minion, the monster Medusa, is already gathering human energy."

Lady Tremain looked Ferdinand over. "I will leave it to you, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand smiled. "Yes, my lady."

Rose and Pocahontas walked into the jewelry shop. There were many women chatting over the merchandise.

"Oh, how pretty!"

"It's so cheap!"

Rose looked in amazement over the crowd. "Wow, there are a lot of people."

As she looked a man made his way around the crowd. "Thank you for always choosing us. Welcome! Welcome! Please feel free to try them on," he was saying to the crowd. He was slender and muscular with black Mohawk hair and tan skin. He wore a feather headdress, a buckskin cape, and carried around a staff.

"Dad's awfully in to it," said Pocahontas looking at the man with a slight sign of concern on her face.

"Welcome!" they heard him shout again.

"Maybe he's inspired," suggested Rose in an effort to erase Pocahontas'ss worries.

"Come on in. They're all on sale!" He stopped for a moment and began muttering to himself. "Foolish humans. Give all your energy to our great ruler."

In some far off cave Ferdinand watched as the energy from the shoppers swirled around in his hand. "It's gathering, the energy of the foolish humans who are taken by the brilliance of the gems. Lady Tremain will be very pleased. Medusa, collect even more energy"

Back in the jewelry shop Pocahontas's father smiled to himself. "Yes, sir," he muttered.

A voice called from behind him. "Dad."

He turned to see Pocahontas and Rose. "Oh, welcome home Pocahontas."

"I brought a friend," she informed her father.

"Hello," said Rose.

"Thank you for coming," said Pocahontas's father. "It's crowded, but please look around."

"Thank you."

"I know, since you are Pocahontas's friend, I'll give you a discount."

"Really? I'm so lucky."

He led them to a counter. "How about this diamond? It usually goes for about 5,000 dollars."

"5,000 dollars?" Rose bent over the glass to inspect the ring.

"But, I'll lower it to 300 dollars."

Rose and Pocahontas yelled in surprise. "5,000 to 300!"

"Sold!" said a woman pushing Rose and Pocahontas out of the way. Instantly a crowd formed and the women began to squabble.

"Wait! I'll buy it! It's mine!"

Rose and Pocahontas were able to escape and Pocahontas looked at the mob in awe. "Wow! Look at that!"

Rose looked longingly at the crowd, in the center of which she knew her ring must be. "5,000 to 300! I want it!"

"Why don't you ask your aunt?" suggested Pocahontas

Rose hung her head gloomily. "But I failed my Science test."

Pocahontas cringed as she remembered why she had brought her friend here in the first place. "Oh yeah…"

"And I've used up all of my allowance for this month."

Pocahontas put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Be strong, Rose."

Rose hung her head as she left the jewelry store. "I should have studied harder." She took another look at her test and became angry with it. "Oh, die!" she screamed at it and crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey, that hurts, Noodle Head," said a voice behind her.

"What?" Rose then realized that the paper must have hit someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said as she turned around.

But the man had already begun reading the test. "30 percent!" He had a slender build and light brown hair. He wore a black shirt and gray corset over it. His pants were a brown color and he had similar socks and belt with a dagger attached. His brown eyes looked over the top of the paper at her. "Study harder, Noodle Head."

Rose was infuriated. "It's none of your business!" she shrieked as she grabbed the test from him. She paused only to stick her tongue out at him and then stormed off. "What's with him? I can't believe it." She took one last look at him over her shoulder. He was staring at the jewelry store. "What a weirdo," and she left him there. As she walked home she passed by an arcade. On the window was a poster for a new game. Rose stopped. "Huh, Sailor B? They made a game already?" Rose looked at the heroine on the poster. She was slender with both brown hair and eyes and fair skin. Her hair was held up with a gold band into a half bun that fell into a ponytail at the end. She wore a red mask and gold earrings. She wore a white chocker with a gold crescent moon on it. Her midriff shirt had some red accents on the sides and a blue sailor's collar with two red stripes. It also seemed to have what looked like white armor-like shoulder guards. At the end of her collar was a red bow with a red broach in the center. She wore wrist-length gloves with yellow bands around their top edges. She had a blue short pleated skirt with a red border and she had a blue back waist bow. She had blue knee-high boots, which came to a point at her knee. "It must be nice being Sailor B. You don't have to worry about tests, and I bet catching bad guys feels pretty good. But me on the other hand…" Rose took another look at her test. "I don't want to take this home," she cried.

Unbeknownst to Rose the kitten that she had saved that morning was following her.

"I'm home!" Rose announced as she walked into the house.

"Oh, you're back," said Flora at the thresh hold, who had evidently waited there for her. "You're late."

"Yeah, a bit," said Rose nervously. Despite her aunt's pleasant tone, Rose did not like this atmosphere.

"I bumped into John. He said you got your tests back."

"What?" She couldn't believe John would betray her like that.

"John said he got a 95."

"Oh, really? That's amazing!" Rose made a note to pummel John that next time she saw him. "John's got a big mouth," she muttered to herself.

"And what did you get, Rose?"

Rose could hardly breathe. "Well umm. Umm, well… Actually, that is…"

"Let me see," said Flora holding out her hand.

There was no way out. "Here."

"Rose!" screamed Flora.

"Yes?" said Rose hopefully.

Flora began pushing Rose to the door she had just come through. "Getting such a bad score. I'm not letting you in the house," and she closed the door behind Rose.

"Aunt Flora!" begged Rose to the now locked door.

"I can't hear you," came the voice from within.

Rose felt a kick in her pants seat. "Ouch!"

She looked behind her to see another pale short stout woman. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue. She had the same shoes as Flora and she wore a grey-blue shirt and stockings. Her skirt was a slightly darker blue than her apron and she had a light blue veil. The corset she wore was similar to Rose's. "What are you doing, dummy Rose? Did you get locked out again? I want a better niece."

"You're my aunt," protested Rose, but her aunt just stuck her tongue out at her as she was let into the house. Rose set up for an attack. "Sailor B kick," but the door to the house was already closed and Rose's knee made sharp contact with the door. "Ouch! Aunt Flora! Please let me in."

Back at the jewelry shop some of the women were having trouble standing. "That's strange. I'm feeling a bit faint," said one.

"I feel weak," said another right before she fainted. In fact all of the girls in the store had started to faint.

But Pocahontas and her father were unaffected. Pocahontas looked at the collapsing customers in shock. "What's happening to everyone all of a sudden? Dad? Dad?"

But her father wasn't listening. "I've gathered quite a bit of energy."

Pocahontas looked on her father with fear. "Dad…"

Rose lay down on her bed. "She finally let me in. I'm tired from crying so much. Aunt Flora didn't have to get that mad. I don't feel like doing homework. Maybe I'll take a nap. It's good that I can fall asleep so easily at times like this." Rose yawned and turned over. The window of her room opened. A cat made it's way inside. The wind closed the window loudly. Rose blinked and turned around. Behind her on her bed was the kitten she had helped this morning. "Hey, it's the cat with the pink ribbon."

The kitten meowed at her. Now it might seem odd, but Rose understood her. Rose had always had the ability to understand things most people couldn't but that usually pertained to small children and such, it had never extended to animals.

"It talked. A kitten… A kitten talked."

The kitten meowed at her once again and began walking towards her.

Rose put her head down. "Good night."

The kittened meowed at her once again and put her front paws on Rose's head. When she failed to wake, the kitten flipped into the air and when she came down a blue pen accompanied her with a brown ornament on top, which consisted to one large circle and two smaller circles on top and to the side of it.

"Really, I can have this? All right! Thank you."

Rose began to examine the pen as the kitten continued to meow at her.

"That sounds sorta cool."

The kitten meowed once more.

"No, I believe you, I believe you,"

The kitten gave a final meow.

"Okay. Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!" As soon as Rose had said these words the pen disappeared and her clothes began to change. She wore a white leotard with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon in front. The ribbon had a brown broach on it and the sleeves of the leotard were padded. A short skirt came down from the leotard. It was blue with a light blue petal overskirt. There was also a pink back bow attached to her skirt. Gloves formed around her wrist with blue bands at the ends. She was now wearing blue boots that came to a point at her knee and had a pink stripe at the top. Her earrings where golden and there was a golden chocker where there hadn't been one before. A golden diadem with a golden gem appeared on her forehead and atop her head there laid a golden tiara. Rose gasped. "No way! What is this? I've transformed. What is this? What does this mean? Tell me."

Just then her tiara began to blink and Rose began to hear something, "Help! Someone! Help me! Help! It's my dad!"

"That's Pocahontas's voice," Rose realized. She turned to the kitten. "What does this mean?"

The kitten meowed at her.

"I don't really get it, but Pocahontas seems to be in danger."

The kitten meowed.

"Help me!" cried Pocahontas as her fathers hands clasped tightly around her neck. "I… Stop it, Dad!"

"I'm not your dad!" And before her eyes Pocahontas's father changed into a slender buck-toothed woman with short red hair, pale skin, and sea green eyes with dark circles. She wore aqua earrings, purple stockings, red high-heeled, and a matching sleeveless open-back dress with a white underskirt. "Your dad is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send him to the other world with you."

"Get away from Pocahontas!" said a voice from behind Medusa.

She looked over her shoulder to see Rose in her newly transformed form. "Who are you?"

"Um," said Rose. She wasn't sure how to respond, when suddenly the words came out as if she had been saying them her entire life. "I'm the Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice. Sailor Enchanted Dominion! In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you!"

Medusa left go of the now unconscious Pocahontas and turned toward this new enemy. "Sailor Enchanted Dominion? I've never heard of such a thing. Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to my great ruler." At her words the women who had previously lain unconscious on the floor rose and began to attack Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

"Hey, what are you people?" Sailor Enchanted Dominions asked as she barely managed to dodge each attack. One of the women came at her with a broken bottle and scraped her knee. "Oh no! I'm bleeding!"

Behind her the kitten, who had come along, began to meow at her.

Sailor Enchanted Dominion looked at the great swarm of controlled people. "Why? Why is this happening to me? I'm going home," she began to cry.

"This is the end," said Medusa as she reached for Sailor Enchanted Dominions neck. But before she could reach it a red rose shot in front of her hand. She turned her head. "Who's there?"

In the window there appeared a man in a tuxedo. His skin was pale and his hair was brown. A white mask hid his eyes and he wore a cape and top hat. "I am Prince Charming," he said. "Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Enchanted Dominion."

"But I…" Sailor Enchanted Dominion tried to respond, but the tears over came her and she cried out right. Then her tiara began to glow and her cries were amplified to a deafening sound immobilizing the women.

Meusa put her hands over her ears. "Stop crying."

The kitten meowed at Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

"Why do I have to do that?" she asked, but the kitten hissed at her.

Sailor Enchanted Dominion took off her tiara and held it in her hand. It began to spin and spin until it had made a glowing golden disk. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" she yelled and threw it at her enemy. She watched in awe as Medusa was turned to dust. "No way!"

Far away, in an unknown cavern, Ferdinand watched as the energy disappeared. "Medusa, you screwed up," he said. "You idiot!"

Sailor Enchanted Dominion watched as the dust of her enemy began to vanish.

"Good job, Sailor Enchanted Dominion!" called Prince Charming. "I'll remember this night," and he disappeared into the night.

The kitten meowed at Sailor Enchanted Dominion, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at the window that Prince Charming had disappeared from. "He's gorgeous."

The next day at school, Pocahontas was telling a story to all who would listen. "Hey, I had a really wonderful dream last night. A warrior of justice named Sailor Enchanted Dominion appeared and destroyed this monster."

"What? I had the same dream!" said one girl.

"Me too!" said another.

"How strange," said Pocahontas. "Hey, Rose," she then realized that her friend had put her head on her desk. "Rose. Listen!"

Rose lifted her head slightly. "Be quiet. I'm tired, so let me sleep a little more." She put her head back down. "Good night."


	2. Punish Them!

Two women ran down a street at night. "Hurry! Hurry!" encourages one.

"Wait for me!" pleads the other.

Down the same street there is a line that almost goes around the corner. At the end of this line is a man with a small fortunetelling booth. "This place is really good," a woman toward the end of the line tells her friend.

"I know, it's been on TV a few times," her friend agrees.

"Wow, look at the line," says the woman who was running with her friend as they caught up to it.

Ferdinand, who was standing near the end of the line, smirks and steps out of the line. "Foolish humans," he mutters to himself.

In some unknown part of the world Lady Tremain sits on her throne and addresses the darkness. "What? You still haven't found the legendary epcot crystal?"

"No," the darkness replied.

"Hurry. Our great ruler is waiting for a lot of energy."

"Leave it to us," echoed the darkness.

Prince Ferdinand stepped out of the shadows. "Is that you, Ferdinand?" asked Lady Tremain.

"Yes."

"As you heard, we still have not found the legendary epcot crystal. So I want human energy instead."

Ferdinand smiled. "Lady Tremain, it has already been taken care of."

An alarm was sounding next to some crumpled sheets where in a teenage girl slept. A kitten walked up to the bed and hissed at it, but there was no movement. The kitten then jumped on top of the bed and laid herself where the teenager's nose and mouth would be.

The girl pushed the cat away from her. "I can't breathe."

Presently, the kitten meowed at Rose, who grabbed the alarm and looked at it. "Look at the time!" Rose's face grew pale. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she scolded at the kitten as she ran out.

At school, an elderly man read the role sheet. "John Rolfe."

"Here," replied John. The back classroom door slowly and silently opened.

"Um. Kenji Oota," the teacher continued. Rose crawled into the classroom.

"Here," answered Kenji. The back classroom door slowly and silently closed.

"Takayuki Kamikawa," called the teacher. Rose crawled towards her seat, hoping she could make it there before her teacher called her name.

"Here," relpied Takayuki. Getting closer.

"Yuuji Kimura," continued the teacher. One of her classmates saw her and Rose put her finger to her mouth.

"Here," answered Yuuji. Almost there.

"Good morning, Rose!" shouted John. Busted.

"Go to the principal's office," demanded her teacher.

Rose sat in a chair outside of the office, and so did John. "Why are you out here with me?" Rose asked him.

John began to blush. "That's… Well… It's hard to explain…"

"Weirdo," Rose declared.

"Yes," agreed John

During the lunch break Pocahontas ran toward a tree that John was leaning on. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

John began to blush once more. "I want to go on a date with Rose. And trade diaries and even talk to her parents about the future."

Pocahontas looked at her friend and began to laugh. "That'll never happen." John slumped against the tree defeated. "I'm sorry, I don't think it'll work if you come straight out and ask."

John cocked an eyebrow at her. "So I should attack her from behind?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "No, no. Go to a fortuneteller and ask her what you should do."

"I already know the answer then." Pocahontas was shocked at his preparedness. John took out a strange handheld device. "This fortuneteller game was made according to my ideas. According to this, Rose and I are supposed to get married." He clutched the game close to him and looked so proud. "Thank you."

Pocahontas was silent for a moment. "I don't mean that. I mean a real fortuneteller," she tried to explain.

"I see," said John looking a bit embarrassed.

"There's a fortuneteller house that opened in Burbank. I heard that they are pretty good, so why don't you try them?"

"Okay." John smiled

Rose began her run home after school and passed the fortuneteller. She stopped and backtracked. Something was missing. "Huh? What happened? There is usually a long line here."

The fortuneteller laughed. "I guess it's because there is competition now. Look." He pointed across the street.

Rose turned to see a large fancy neon sign advertising the new House of Fortune. "It's awfully gaudy. What is that?"

"The beauty from Burbank," explained the fortuneteller.

Rose turned back to him. "What? Is it the same kind of fortune telling that you do?"

"Yeah," the fortuneteller said sadly. "Everyone likes new things."

Rose held out her left hand. "Read me."

The fortuneteller looked up at her. "Okay, thank you." He began to examine her hand. "There's a man that likes you right now," he informed her. "And it's someone you see all the time."

Rose walked away contemplating what the man had said. "Someone I always see… Maybe it's…" And she began running gleefully toward the arcade. She did not enter however, and only looked through the glass doors. "Looks like he's not here yet," she said sadly.

"Hey Rose," said a voice beside her. She turned to see a built man with blonde hair, a gold goatee, and blue eyes. "Perfect timing. I'm about to start working."

"Hello, Phoebus," Rose said excitedly.

"Rose, the Sailor B Game just came in. You haven't played it yet, right?" he asked as he entered the arcade.

"Not yet," said Rose. Phoebus went to begin his shift and Rose went off to a machine, placed a quarter in, and began to play. "C'mon! C'mon! There, there! C'mon! C'mon!" she said to the screen as she hit buttons furiously. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she yelled, but the machine let out a descending chord. "Oh, game over!"

Phoebus laughed as he rejoined her. He was now dressed in a gold army suit with a blue cape, a gold helmet, and brown leather gloves. "It's pretty hard, isn't it?"

Rose straightened up. "Uh… yes."

He sat next to her. "I'll show you how to do it." He placed a quarter in the machine.

Rose tried to stop him. "Oh I'll…"

"My treat," he assured her. "Here Rose, watch carefully." Rose began to blush. "See, at this point, you have to get this item." Rose's heart began to beat quickly. "See, and you kill it."

_Makes me nervous but I'm so happy_, Rose thought to herself.

"See? You understand now? The rest you just keep shooting," he demonstrated.

For a moment Rose was lost in her own world, but then she felt herself being watched. She looked over and saw a kitten on the game next to them. "Dinah, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, is this kitten's name Dinah?" asked Phoebus.

"Huh? Yeah."

"It's been around here lately. I wonder if it's a stray?"

Before Rose could respond Dinah began pulling on Rose's sleeve. "What are you doing? Stop it. Okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Dinah let go and Rose stood up. "Well, bye!" she said to Phoebus.

"Oh but, we're still in the middle of the game," he said sounding disappointed.

"I'll come again," she assured him.

"I'll be waiting. I feel good every time I see your face."

Rose ran out of the arcade before he could see her face turn red. As soon as they were out of sight of the arcade Rose turned on Dinah. "We were having a good time!"

Dinah meowed at her. "Well, it's not a good thing," Rose tried to explain.

Rose ran off with Dinah meowing after her. "I'm going to have the old man tell me more about Phoebus," Rose said more to herself. She turned the corner to see that he had already gone home for the night. "I was too late." Rose turned to see the House of Fortune across the street was still opened. "I should probably wait and ask the old man from Burbank. But I want to know right now."

Dinah meowed at Rose. "Never mind, never mind. Oh, I know. I'll tell my own fortune on which one I should go to." She took out a quarter. "If it's heads, I'll ask the old man. If it's tails, I'll go to the House of Fortune." She flipped the coin a little too hard for it flipped right over her shoulder.

"Ow!" said a voice behind her.

"Oops." Rose seemed to have a talent recently for throwing things over her shoulder and them hitting random passers by. She turned and discovered it wasn't any random passer by, but the same one as it had been the day before. "It's that smug guy again."

"That hurts, Noodle Head."

"Is that all you can say?" She was not fond of her nickname.

"You'll never have a boyfriend if you don't act more ladylike," he informed her.

She held out her hand and he dropped the quarter into it and then turned and walked away. "Well, thank you so much!" she shouted sarcastically after him. She stuck her tongue out and turned around toward her home. "My good mood's all gone." She stomped off. "How irritating."

But back in the House of Fortune, the fortuneteller was laying tarot cards down in front of John. She blew onto them and they stood on end for a second before turning over. "Amazing…" gasped John.

"Look at my eyes." John did so. "You are a wonderful servant of evil. You can do whatever you desire."

"I will do whatever I desire," John repeated. One of the tarot cards slipped into his over shirt.

"I will soon be able to collect the energy," said the fortuneteller.

Rose continued past the grocery store on her way home when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey! Rose!"

Rose turned to see a short moderately stout woman with pale skin. Her eyes were dark and her hair was grey and covered by a light green veil. Her apron was of the same color. Her skirt was green and her shirt was a darker shade. The bodice she wore was brown in color. "Oh, Aunt Fauna. Shopping?"

"Yeah, I got home early for a change and your aunt got me."

"Aunt Flora, you're so sweet."

"I leave all the housework to your aunt. This is the least I can do."

_I bet Phoebus will be like Aunt Fauna,_ Rose thought to herself.

"By the way Rose…"

Rose was snapped out of her train of thought. "Huh?"

"What were you doing out until now? It's not good to be hanging out after school."

"I'm sorry." Rose expected this scolding, but it was always nicer to hear it from Fauna than from Flora.

They began walking home together when… "Rose, what is with the kitten?" Rose turned to see Dinah at their heels. "It seems like it's following us."

"Oh, it's my friend," said Rose realizing she had not yet told her aunts about Dinah.

"You have some strange friends."

The next morning at school Pocahontas spoke to Rose. "Did John say anything to you?"

"About what?"

"I think John likes you," she whispered.

"What?" exclaimed Rose.

Pocahontas giggled. "But he's innocent so he's too shy to say anything."

"Rose, let's go on a date!" They turned to see John dressed in white leggings a gold shirt and a gold medal as well as a red brimmed hat with a gold feather.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"It's not a good idea to come to school dressed like that," said Pocahontas for gaudy clothes and hats were against the dress code.

"Who cares?" said John. "Rose, let's go on a date today."

"You know…" Rose tried to explain.

"He's gotten brave all of the sudden," Pocahontas intervened.

"John, what is that outfit?" It was their teacher. "John! What are you thinking?"

"Thinking this!" said John and he flipped his teacher's robes revealing pink boxers. He walked away laughing.

"No one will marry me now!" cried their teacher. Rose and Pocahontas stared at him shocked at his sudden declaration.

Later that morning in class, John was reading a comic and laughing loudly while the teacher tried to write something on the board. "That is enough!" he exclaimed and began his way toward John. But on the way he was tripped. "What are you doing, Yuuji?" he asked the student that tripped him.

"Mr. Merlin, you are supposed to walk quietly in the classroom," explained Yuuji rather snootily.

"What did you say?"

"What? John went to the House of Fortune?" Rose asked Pocahontas as they talked during the morning break.

"Yeah. I told him about it. I think Yuuji went too,"

Just then they heard a crash and a voice shouting "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Rose and Pocahontas ran around the corner to see the teacher's office window broken and Yuuji and John standing in front of it. "You don't have much of a brain. So stop acting like you're better than us!" John was preaching.

"Yeah! Yeah!" agreed Yuuji.

They began picking up rocks and throwing them at the window. "Take that! And that and that!"

Outside the school the fortuneteller held up a tarot card as their energy flowed into it. "Keep on making trouble," she demanded.

In an unknown cavern Prince Ferdinand watched as the energy of John and Yuuji swirled in his palm. "The rebellious energy of the young."

Back at the school Rose and Pocahontas ran up to John and Yuuji. "What are you doing?" demanded Rose.

"What is this?" Pocahontas similarly asked.

"Hey, Rose!" said John seeing her.

"What's wrong with you?" she again asked.

"Wanna kiss?" he asked and drew her close for one.

"I don't like you when you're like this!" cried Rose. "I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"

"Let's get out of here," John told Yuuji and they retreated.

Dinah watched them from the bushes.

Pocahontas put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rose, it's okay now."

Rose instantly stopped crying and smiled at her friend. "Oh, I feel better." Pocahontas put her face in her palm.

"John and Yuuji just left. What was he thinking?" Rose said as she walked home. Dinah meowed at her.

"So, John and Yuuji…" Dinah meowed again.

"The House of Fortune is suspicious. The guys have been weird since they went to the House of Fortune." Dinah meowed impressively.

"Give me a new power as a reward." Dinah hissed.

"What? Fight again? I'm kind of scared."

When Rose and Dinah had made it to the House of Fortune Dinah meowed at Rose.

"Do I have to?" Dinah hissed.

Rose took out the pen Dinah had given her and raised it in the air. "Let's see. I forgot what I'm supposed to say." Dinah hissed again.

"Oh, that's it! Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!"

"You did very well," the fortuneteller was saying to John and Yuuji in the House of Fortune. "Now, I'll have you wreak havoc in town."

"Yes!" said John.

"Sounds like fun!" said Yuuji.

"What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity, are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings," echoed a voice.

"Who's there?" asked the fortuneteller.

The doors of the House of Fortune burst open. "Sailor warrior of love and justice. Sailor Enchanted Dominion!" And so it was.

"Sailor Enchanted Dominion?" repeated the fortuneteller.

"In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you," declared Sailor Enchanted Dominion. The fortuneteller threw cards at her and she dodged them just enough to see that they were razor sharp. "Hey, watch it!" Dinah meowed at Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

"Oh, yeah," said Sailor Enchanted Dominion and poised for an attack.

"Get her!" ordered the fortuneteller and John and Yuuji advanced on Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

She didn't know why, but she had not counted on this. "Stop this!" she pleaded with her friends. "No! If you get any closer, you're going to get hurt." But it was she who was backed into a corner, for she could not hurt her friends.

Just than the fortuneteller got a rose in the face. "Another intruder?" she asked frustrated. "Who's there?"

"Prince Charming!" exclaimed Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

And indeed Prince Charming was standing by the door. "Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is."

"Okay," agreed Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

"Good-bye! We'll meet again." And he was gone as quickly as he came.

"Thank you, Prince Charming," she called after him. The fortuneteller took this chance to lunge at Sailor Enchanted Dominion. She dodged just in time and the fortuneteller's claws made a whole just where she had been standing a second ago. "That would have hurt." Dinah hissed at Sailor Enchanted Dominion.

"Oh yeah." Sailor Enchanted Dominion threw her tiara saying "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action," and watched as her enemy turned once more to dust.

Prince Ferdinand scowled as the energy disappeared. "Bam, you failed."

"Yay!" Sailor Enchanted Dominion celebrated in her victory. Just then the cards in John and Yuuji's pockets vanished and they came to their senses. "Take care!" called Sailor Enchanted Dominion and left.

"What? I flipped Merlin's robe?" John was shocked as Pocahontas explained the happenings of the previous day as they walked toward school the next morning.

"And you tried to kiss Rose. Then you broke the window of the teacher's office… Hey, where are you going?"

John was walking away from the school with his head hung low. "All that's left for me is misery."

"Good morning!" Rose had cut off his processional walk.

"Rose. Uh.. about yesterday…" he stammered.

Rose smiled at him. "Don't worry about it!"

John's mood suddenly and drastically changed. "You're right! I shouldn't worry about it. You're okay when you get bad grades on your tests after all. I need to be more like you." And he marched off confidently back to school.

"Sheesh! He doesn't even know the trouble I go through." Just then the bell rang. "Oh no."


	3. Mysterious Sleeping Illness

In the deepest parts of the earth Lady Tremain sat upon her throne addressing her minion. "Ferdinand, what of the energy that we are to give our great ruler?"

"Lady Tremain, please give us a little more time," responded Ferdinand. "Everything is going as planned."

"Is that so? It had better work this time."

"Yes. We had some interruptions before, but this time I am working secretly with my minion Flowa."

"Very well, it is all on your shoulders. Keep that in mind."

"Yes, my lady."

Rose sat in her nightgown next to her radio as Ferdinand's voice filled the airwaves. "My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us from Merlin the Dreamer from Burbank."

"Merlin!" shrieked Rose shocked. "That's our teacher's name. Nah. Can't be him," she convinced herself.

"We're sharing everyone's love letters on this show," explained Ferdinand. "For those whose letters are read, we will send you a flower brooch that makes love come true."

"I want a flower brooch," Rose stated.

"#1110 Midnight Zero. I want your love to blossom. I'll be back tomorrow. This is Ferdinand," finished the radio.

"I've never written a love letter before," Rose was saying as Dinah entered her room. "And there's the problem of whom to write it to."

Dinah hissed at her. "Oh! What?" Rose was sick of the cat always giver her the third degree over everything.

This was exactly what Dinah was doing. "Yeah, yeah! I know that! I'm going to bed!" and Rose threw the covers over herself.

The following morning Fauna contemplated the newspaper. "Wow, a sleeping illness that won't let you wake up once you've fallen asleep. I want to get that and rest for a while."

Flora, who was standing close at hand, put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? We need you to work hard!"

Fauna smiled. "I'm just kidding. If I were asleep I'd miss your delicious cooking."

Flora smiled back. "You're such a flatterer, Dear," and she walked to the kitchen to fix more breakfast.

"Oh, I'm totally late!" Echoed a voice from upstairs.

Fauna looked at the ceiling. "What? Rose's still here?"

Flora looked shocked. "I forget."

"Good morning! Good-bye!" shouted Rose as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. "What am I going to do? The teacher's going to yell at me again!" Rose dreaded to herself on her way to school. Much to her surprise, Rose arrived before her teacher. "Pocahontas, where's Mr. Merlin?"

"He doesn't seem to be here yet," responded her friend.

"Lucky me!"

"It's unusual for Mr. Merlin to be late," observed John.

Just then Merlin stumbled in. His eyes drooped and he seemed disheveled. He barely made it to the front of the class and fumbled to find the roll sheet. "Let's see, I'll take roll call now." Merlin dropped the book. It was then that Rose noticed a purple flower broach on Merlin's robes. "Actually, today will be self-study," Merlin was saying. "Just study whatever you want. Today, I'm just… So, so sleepy," and with that he put his head down and fell asleep.

"Rose, what could be wrong with Mr. Merlin?" John asked in a panic.

"Don't ask me. How would I know?" Rose took another look at her sleeping teacher. "But I guess it's really lucky for me!"

Dinah walked along next to the arcade just as Phoebus was opening up. "Hey! We meet again, kitty."

He bent to pet her. "You're not with Rose today? Oh, she's probably at school right now."

"There, there, I'll get you some milk. Wait just a minute." And he entered the arcade.

Just then an ambulance passed heading for Rose's school. Dinah looked after it.

The students looked on, as their teacher was loaded into the ambulance, still only sleeping. "I wonder what's wrong?" asked Yuuji.

"She won't wake up no matter what we do. Is it that exhausting to be a teacher?" asked Rose.

"You know, I heard there's a disease going around just like this, where you don't ever wake up," Pocahontas informed her classmates.

"So you get to sleep forever! How nice," speculated Rose.

"Why?" asked John and Pocahontas together.

"Because… You get to stay in your dreams forever. I bet that's a lot of fun."

"Huh?" Pocahontas and John looked at their friend like she was crazy.

"You think so?" asked Pocahontas.

At the radio station a man put a pile of letters on his boss's desk. "Mr. President, we got more letters addressed to Midnight Zero."

"Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't even exist?" asked the president of the company.

"What should we do?"

"Never mind just put it away somewhere."

"Good grief," complained the worker.

Just then a woman entered the room. "I'll take care of those."

"Oh really? Thank you," said the President.

"No problem."

"Oh Pocahontas, you listen to Midnight Zero too?" Rose asked her friend as they walked home together.

"Of course. I've sent them many love letters."

"Really? Written to whom?"

"It doesn't matter. You can just write it to your future boyfriend."

"That's a good idea. I didn't think of that. My future boyfriend. Ouch!" For as she began to dream of what her future boyfriend might be like, she stopped paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. She wasted no time springing up and apologizing. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Rose!" Pocahontas warned. Rose then realized that she was speaking to a telephone pole. What's worse was she recognized the person she had hit as the man she hit with a quarter a few days earlier.

He laughed at her. "That's good. Apologizing to the telephone pole. But it may be a problem if the warm weather is affecting your head." He laughed once more and walked off.

"What did you say?" she said after him.

Pocahontas looked after him. "Hey, do you know that guy? He's gorgeous."

"He is not!" shrieked Rose. "He ticks me off," she tried to explain. Later that night she sat down with a notepad. "All right. Okay, I'm going to really get this letter written."

Dinah meowed at her, but was cut-off with… "Don't talk to me right now."

Rose concentrated on the paper. "Future boyfriend. Future boyfriend." The page remained blank. "It's no use. I can't think of anything to write. I failed English too."

Suddenly the idea came to her. "I know. I'm going to go see Mr. Ferdinand from Midnight Zero and ask him how I should write it!"

"I've decided. Let's go, Dinah!"

Rose spoke to a guard outside the gate of the station. "What? But this is AM 1110 right?"

"Yes it is. But we don't have a show called Midnight Zero," explained the guard.

"What?"

"Now go home."

"That's weird." Rose began to walk home, but looked at the building one more time. "That's strange."

That evening at midnight Ferdinand's voice filled the air again. "Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero."

"See. They do have it. That guard lied."

Dinah unfurled the newspaper and read the entertainment section and relayed the information to Rose. "That must be wrong because it's on."

"The first love letter we will read is from Pocahontas who lives in Burbank," said Ferdinand.

"Pocahontas!" shrieked Rose.

"It's nice to believe in fate."

"Good morning," said Rose the following morning.

"Good morning," replied Pocahontas. She had a small crowd of girls around her.

One of the girls was a slender built girl with blonde hair that extended past her waist as well as blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a black band on the back of her head and her dress was black, red, and pink with white sleeves and petticoat and she wore black shoes. "Wow! That's the flower brooch?" she asked Pocahontas.

"Yeah, it arrived this morning," Pocahontas replied.

"Pocahontas, hurry up and open it!" demanded Rose.

"Okay!" She took out a purple flower broach.

"Wow. It's so pretty," said the blonde classmate.

But Rose recognized it. "Hey, that's the same as Mr. Merlin's."

Another girl that had gathered around them had black hair, red skin and brown eyes. She wore a blue headband with a feather and a dress with red and pink stripes. "Really? So the letter that was from the Merlin in love was…"

"The teacher's," finished the blonde classmate.

"That's kind of strange," observed Rose.

Pocahontas put on the broach. "Wow! How cute," said the black haired classmate.

Suddenly Pocahontas's eyelids drooped. "I'm… awfully… sleepy."

"Pocahontas!" Rose was concerned. Pocahontas had fallen asleep.

"Hey, what happened?" asked the black haired classmate.

"Pocahontas! Pocahontas!" called Rose and shook her friend. As she did her face grew close to the broach and she too fell asleep.

"Not Rose too!" she heard the black haired classmate say.

"What's wrong with you, Rose?" asked the blonde classmate's voice.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rose!" were the last words from the black haired classmate before she fell completely into her dream.

_Rose flew through the sky until she saw… "Oh, that's… Prince Charming." She landed next to him. "Prince Charming, could it be that you're… my future boyfriend? I can't believe I said it."_

"_It seems that way," responded Prince Charming._

_Rose could not contain her joy. "Oh my God! Yay! I'm so happy!" A thought struck her. "Oh, Prince Charming, if you are my boyfriend, show me your face."_

"_With pleasure."_

_But just before he did_ Dinah hissed in Rose's ear disturbing the dream.

Rose was suddenly awake and saw that she was inside a hospital and the person in the bed next to her was… "Pocahontas!"

Dinah meowed at Rose. "Yeah," the girl responded.

Inside of the Dark Kingdom Ferdinand and the woman from the radio company watched the energy gather. "We've gathered quite a bit now," the woman stated.

"It seems the experiment was a success," replied Ferdinand. "Flowa, I never thought that people with dreams of love would have so much energy. The flower brooch puts people to sleep and absorbs their dreams of love. This brooch that you created is very useful." Flowa smiled. "It's about time for Midnight Zero."

Rose and Dinah arrived at the radio station. Rose saw it was the same guard on duty as it had been when she was turned away last time. "Hey Dinah. How are we going to sneak in? The guard is going to stop us again."

Dinah meowed at Rose. "What's that?

Dinah meowed again. Rose took out her pen. "Huh? What, this pretty pen?"

Dinah meowed once more. "Really? How does it work?"

Dinah hissed. "'Enchanted Dominion Power.' Right, okay." Rose thrust the pen into the air. "Enchanted Dominion Power, make me into a beautiful newscaster!" And she was turned into a woman with white pumps, a dark pink pencil skirt, a light pink blazer, a chained necklace, white earrings and sunglasses. Her nails were a pink color and she had lipstick on. Her hair was now a uniform wave and stopped at her jaw line. "Yay, I've transformed!" She looked at the cat. "Okay, Dinah, we're going."

"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero," Ferdinand was saying.

Rose looked through the window of the door. "So that's Mr. Ferdinand? He's so cool!"

Dinah meowed at her. "Are you sure?" doubted Rose.

Dinah hissed at her. "You're right! All right!" And Rose rolled up her sleeves and marched right into the recording room, passing Flowa on the way.

"Wait a minute!" she protested.

"Our first letter today…" began Ferdinand but stopped as Rose burst in on him.

"Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an emergency news flash. We have learned that the flower brooches that have been sent from this show are very dangerous."

"What?" exclaimed Ferdinand.

"Do not touch them if they are sent to you!"

"What are you saying?"

"Everyone, think about it. A love letter means nothing if you don't give it to the person yourself. Wake up from your dreams."

Ferdinand scowled at Rose. "Who are you?"

Flowa burst into the room. "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

Flowa breathed and from her breath came an explosion. "You're kidding me!" shrieked Rose.

Dinah meowed at Rose. "Okay! Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!" With these simple words she became "Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Enchanted Domion! Trying to ruin girls' dreams of love is abominable! Abominable snowman!"

Dinah meowed at her. "Oh yeah! Anyway! In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you!"

"You're the one who keeps interfering with us," Ferdinand realized.

"Then you must be their boss."

"My name is Ferdinand."

Flowa did not wait long after this introduction to attack. "Sailor Enchanted Dominion! En guard!" Sailor Enchanted Dominion evaded her attacks and made it to the roof of the studio. "You won't get away!" declared Flowa as she followed her. "This is where you die!" she said as she caught up.

Sailor Enchanted Dominion ran even harder and faster. "Go away!"

But Flowa cut her off. "Die!" she ordered and attempted to make the final blow, but Sailor Enchanted Dominion evaded it just barely.

"Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" yelled Sailor Enchanted Dominion and threw her tiara at Flowa, but it missed.

Flowa laughed. "Where are you aiming?" But Sailor Enchanted Dominion twisted her body around. It worked; the tiara hit her enemy from behind reducing her to dust. Finished with the lower level enemy Sailor Enchanted Dominion turned. "Ferdinand!"

Ferdinand looked surprised. "What? You want to fight me now?"

"Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" she shouted. Ferdinand put up his hand and the tiara stopped in its tracks and fell to the ground. "No! You're kidding me!" Ferdinand laughed and Sailor Enchanted Dominion scowled at him and decided to throw her weight at him. "Take that!"

But he must have created some sort of shield because she was thrown backwards and hit the grounds hard. "That hurts!" Ferdinand came slowly closer to her. She was out of options. A rose fell in front of Ferdinand and he took it as a sign to retreat. Sailor Enchanted Dominion looked at the rose. "This is Prince Charming."

"Good-bye. We'll meet again," echoed a voice from the shadows.

"Prince Charming." She knew it had to be.

Merlin, along with the others, woke up wondering what had happened. "Huh?"

Rose sat in class and wrote furiously on a pad of paper. "My dear Prince Charming, from the first day I met you, I've…"

But the paper was taken away from her. "Are you still doing that? Midnight Zero is over," Pocahontas informed her.

"It doesn't matter; I'm giving this to him myself. Give it back!"

"Really? Then I'll read it for you."

"Ahh! Don't!" And Rose chased Pocahontas around the room.

Merlin entered the classroom. "Good morning. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm much better now. I'm refreshed. Let's all study hard."

"Give me back my love letter," demanded Rose as they passed the front of the room.

"Love letter? Wait a second… Let me read it too. Miss Briar."

"No!"


	4. Rose Will Teach You How to Lose Weight!

In the Briar house the three aunts were sitting around the table as they heard a scream from above. Not long after Rose came crashing down the stairs in near tears.

"I've gained weight," she cried. "I'm fat!"

Fauna smiled at her kindly. "Oh, it's okay. It's healthier to be a bit chubby when you are young."

"That's right," agreed Flora.

"Nie," which was Merryweather's nickname for Rose "you do eat a lot."

"It might be that you don't exercise," hypothesized Fauna.

Flora chimed in with, "And she doesn't study; just eats a lot."

"Of course you're gonna gain weight!" they said together in chorus.

"You don't have to say that much," cried Rose.

Rose returned to her room uncomforted by her aunts' words. She looked around and saw Dinah on her desk with paper and crayons. "Umm, what are you drawing?" asked Rose, surprised she could manage it without opposable thumbs. Dinah gave her a mischievous smile and back away to reveal a drawing of a very fat looking Rose. "Dinah, I'm going to get you!" shrieked Rose, and began chasing the kitten around the room.

The next day, Rose had purposefully left her lunch at home and come lunch time, found herself looking longingly at her classmates' food. "What is it?" asked Pocahontas seeing her friend's drool covered face.

"Oh, it's nothing!" said Rose pretending she had not just been staring at her friend's food.

"Rose!" It was John, seemingly coming out of nowhere as usual. "If you already finished your lunch, you can have this too." He offered her the dregs of his already mostly consumed lunch. "It's good," he tried to reassure her.

"Well, uh…" Rose tried to respond. She appreciated the thought, regardless of the weird gesture.

"Oh, so you're on a diet," understood Pocahontas as Rose explained to her and two other classmates the situation on their next break.

"Yeah…" confirmed Rose.

"I understand," said one of the other classmates. "I'm having a hard time too!"

Since this classmate was particularly large, the other girls looked at her and said, "We know."

"Hey, Rose. Why don't you try swimming? You'll get pretty thin," suggested the other classmate.

"No, she can't swim that well," interjected Pocahontas, waving the suggestion aside.

"Oh…"

"I've tried fasting and just eating pineapple," the other classmate was continuing. "But the effect doesn't last that long. I've tried several things, you know."

"We know," said the other girls and she seldom talked about much else.

"Losing weight by falling in love would be the ideal diet," speculated the other classmate.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked the first.

"No."

"We know," said the other girls as she too talked of little else.

"Right?" Suddenly realizing what they said she snapped back. "Hey, what do you mean?"

"It's okay," said the other classmate. "We can't helo the way we were born."

"You're the last person I wanted to hear that from."

"What?"

"You want to fight?"

"Speaking of diets," said Pocahontas turning her attention from this scene. "Mr. Merlin got really thin all of a sudden."

"Really! How?" asked Rose.

"I don't know."

Just then Mr. Merlin walked near where they were talking and waved to them. "Hello everyone."

Rose looked up and down her teacher as he passed. "He doesn't look that much thinner."

"You can't tell because he's wearing clothes," said John appearing, once again out of thin air. "Look at these," and he pulled out two pictures. "This is the before…" showing a picture of Mr. Merlin without his signature robes and instead wearing a white tank top and pink shorts. "and this is the after. See?" It was easy to see. Although wearing the same outfit his waist had lost several inches.

"Wow."

"And in just two days."

Pocahontas looked at her friend suspiciously. "John, how did you get these pictures?"

"Oh, that's top secret," he said giving her a smile.

Pocahontas's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?" asked John in what must have been an attempt at an innocent tone of voice.

"How did you take these pictures?" she demanded. "Say it!"

"Tell us!" Rose chimed in.

And with that John took off at a run. "Wait!" called the girls and chased after him.

"Hey, John!" called Rose, trying to get him to slow down. No use. John slipped around a corner and was gone.

Pocahontas, who was much faster, ran at top speed around the school. Rose had stopped to take a breather when she heard John's voice from behind another wall. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Tell me," demanded Rose appearing next to him as he had done to her so many times.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you," he panicked. "I followed Merlin and secretly took those pictures with my camera."

"No, not about that. Where is this gym located?"

John blinked at her. "Huh?"

"This is it. This is the gym that Merlin goes to," said Rose as she had lead Pocahontas and the other two girls to the address she had bullied out of John.

"But isn't it expensive to join a gym?" asked Pocahontas and she looked doubtingly at the building.

"Oh look," said Rose pointing at the large screen on the second floor of the building. "it's Rie Gotou, the actress."

"She's so cute," commented Pocahontas as she took looked at the jumbo-tron.

"Two pounds a day, Ten pounds in two days. If you go for three days, you too will be beautiful, " the projection of Rie was saying. "Come on everyone, time to shape up. Right now at Gym Shapely, we're having free introductory memberships."

"What, free?" repeated Rose.

"Nothing is cheaper than free," said Pocahontas.

"Let's go!" cheered the other two.

From the second story Ferdinand looked out on the four girls entering the gym. "Here comes more stupid prey," he said. "Nothing costs more than something that's free."

"It was a good thing you brought your gym clothes," commented Rose as the two other girls came out of the locker room dressed in them.

"Here we go," prompted Pocahontas who had also been waiting. "Let's go get 'em!"

Ferdinand greeted the girls. "Welcome to Gym Shapely."

Due to some clever magic Rose was unable to recognize him and instead commented, "Wow, he's gorgeous."

"He's so cute," agreed Pocahontas.

"I'm the instructor here," he told them.

"Um, we're new here," blushed Rose.

"Please come this way," and he lead them to the gym.

Each of the girls was put on a different machine. Rose was put on the rowing machine. "Okay, one more time," encouraged one of the trainers. Rose groaned.

The larger girl was placed on the treadmill. "Okay, now 10% faster," demanded another trainer.

"Wha..?" she complained as she was having a hard enough time keeping up as it was.

"One sweat for four pounds. Two sweats for ten pounds. Three sweats and you too will be beautiful," Ferdinand chanted. "Now try harder."

Pocahontas was on the stationary bike when she stopped to look around. "Hey! Where's Rose?" she asked.

"Huh?" said the other classmate on the chest fly noticing now that she was gone. "She was doing the rowing machine until just a minute ago."

"You over there," said Ferdinand referring to Pocahontas. "If you stop, you won't get beautiful. That's too bad. You're off to a good start."

"Yes!" Now blushing Pocahontas pedaled harder than ever. "Beautiful. Will be beautiful!"

After some time Ferdinand clapped his hands and addressed the girls. "Okay, that's it for today! You did well, everyone. Finally, we'll have you all showered by our Shape Ray."

"Shape Ray?" the girls panted.

Meanwhile Rose was relaxing in locker room. "Oh, I'm exhausted!" she sighed. "It's hard to lose weight. I'm hungry"

"You'll get inside these," Ferdinand was telling the rest of the girls. "These" were a set of pods attached to a crystal in the center

"What!" asked the girls for though none of them could put their finger on it there was something off about these pods.

"If you are exposed to the Shape Ray for five minutes… You, the chubby one, will lose twenty pounds. Even you who's thinner can lose six pounds right away."

"Now I get it," gasped Pocahontas. "This is how Merlin got so thin in one day."

"I'm going in," said the girl he had called "the chubby one".

"Me too!" said the other girl.

"So will I!" agreed Pocahontas.

And the three entered the pods. Ferdinand watched over them. "With the energy of these girls…" he was saying to himself.

In some far reaches of the world Lady Tremaine sat on her throne. "Ferdinand," she called to the darkness.

A hologram of the man appeared before her. "Lady Tremaine, I am here," it said.

"How are the preparations?"

"Do not worry. The energy of the humans is steadily being collected."

"Good, proceed as planned."

"Yes, these stupid people will do anything to lose weight. This plan will definitely succeed," and with that the hologram vanished.

The girls emerged from the pods looking very pale. "I'm really…" began Pocahontas.

"Tired…" finished the larger girl.

"Everyone, you have grown unbelievably more beautiful," Ferdinand told them with a smile.

"I'm so happy!" sighed the other girl.

"Yes!" cheered Pocahonas.

"If you want to become really beautiful, come again tomorrow," Ferdinand told them.

"Okay," they agreed as they staggered on home.

After they had gone, Ferdinand approached the crystal which glowed steadily. He lightly touched it. "With the energy of these women who would sacrifice their lives to lose weight."

"Pocahontas and the others are so mean," Rose fumed as she left the gym. "They left without telling me. What kind of friends are they?" Rose's slow walk turned to a stumble. "Oh, I'm so hungry!" Jus then a child walked past her eating a cup of noodles. "Oh, hey!" she called to him. He stopped and turned to her. "That's a very tasty looking cup of noodles," she said looking longingly at them.

The boy took one look at her face and began running to catch up with his mother. "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Rose was suddenly disgusted in herself. "I can't believe it, it was just a cup of noodles." She kept walking and eventually found herself in front of the arcade. "God, I am hungry." She looked at the Sailor B poster that was still in the window. "It must be nice that Sailor B is already so thin that she doesn't have to go on a diet."

Before she knew it she was falling, but found herself stopped by someone she had run into. "Watch it!" said the person. She recognized the voice. She looked up to see the very worried face of the man who worked at the arcade. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Phoebus."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm not…" she said honestly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked sounding more worried.

"No, rather a restaurant…"

Phoebus's expression changed from fear to confusion. "Huh?"

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday," she told him. "I'm hungry." She closed her eyes. _"It's not a dream," she thought to herself. "I'm being held here in his arms."_

_ "Rose, Rose, are you okay?" she heard him say._

_ "Phoebus…" she sighed._

_ "Get a hold of yourself," he told her. "I'm going to make you strong with the power of my love?"_

_ "Power of love?"_

_ "Yes, that's right. The power of love."_

_ "Phoebus…"_

_ "Rose…"_

_ "I'm so happy to be alive."_

"Rose,… are you okay?" His voice came in clearer.

_"The power of love is so warm," she thought to herself. _Then her eyes opened completely and saw that Phoebus was having her drink hot chocolate. She turned bright red and hoped beyond hope that the dialog she had had in her head and stayed there. "Uh, um…"

He smiled at her. "Oh good, you woke up. What do you mean you haven't eaten since yesterday?"

"Well…" She now wished she had not told him.

"What, your aunt wouldn't let you eat because your test score was bad or something?"

"No!" she snapped, outraged that that was what he thought of her. "I just thought I'd go on a little diet."

"A diet?" and Phoebus began to laugh loudly.

"Is it that funny?" she cried.

"I'm sorry," he said once he had finished laughing. "But you don't have to go on a diet. I think you should gain some weight instead. I think the chubby type is cuter than the really thin type."

"Really?" Was she still dreaming?

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Yay!" she celebrated.

Not long after she left a convenience store with a bag full of cup noodles one of which she was already eating. "Yummy. Definitely cup of noodle. Yeah, it's normal to be a bit chubby when you're young," she told herself.

"You eat a lot," said a voice ahead of her. She looked up to see the man she kept running into. "Eating your friends, I see. Noodle head eating noodles."

"Leave me alone. It's none of your business."

"If you eat so much, you'll turn into a meatball."

"Shut up!" she shrieked and threw the only thing she could at him, a cup of noodles.

"Phew, nice catch," he said as he caught the package. "Thanks for the noodles. Hey, at least you won't get too fat now that you ate one less."

"God, what a jerk!" she said as she watched him walk away. Dinah appeared a top a trash can next to Rose and meowed at her. "What?" Dinah meowed again right before having to dodge the crumpled up now empty bag that Rose threw at her. "Dinah!" Rose stomped off with the kitten at her heals. "That's okay. Phoebus said chubby girls are cuter." Dinah meowed at her. "How so?" she snapped back at the kitten. She meowed again. "Uh-oh." Rose's face went pale. Dinah meowed insistently at her ankle. "You're right. What should I do?" she said in a real panic now. "1, 2, 3, 4…" she began counting on her fingers "I ate 600 calories!" She began to visualized herself getting bigger. "Four hundred calories. Five, six… Oh, no! I'm gonna be fat." Dinah meowed loudly at Rose. "Oh, no! I'm gonna be fat," she was repeating to herself. Then her face brightened up. "That's it! Shapely. Shapely is the only thing that is going to save me from gaining weight." And off she ran to the gym.

When she got there she jumped on the stationary bike and peddled like she never had before chanting to herself. "Thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin, thin."

Just then Dinah, who had followed Rose inside, spotted Merlin looking very thin and walking almost as in a trance down stairs. Dinah followed him and saw him get into a pod of the Shapely Ray. Ferdinand was watching over him. "This old man's energy is almost completely gone," he was saying to himself. "We'll get the last of it today. After that, he'll grow weak and die."

Dinah ran back to Rose and knocked her off of the bike. "What are you doing?" she demanded but Dinah simply ran into another deserted room. "Okay, that's it!" and she ran after her. "Dinah, where did you go?" she asked as she entered the room. Her question was soon answered as Dinah hissed at her. "Before Mr. Merlin, you're going to die!" And the two charged at each other. But Dinah got the better of rose and knocked her down. "Dinah!" Dinah hissed at Rose. "But that's too sudden." Dinah meowed softly and withdrew her claws and moved them close to Rose's face. "I got it," she said in a bit of a panic. "Actually, I don't get it at all," none-the-less she got out her pen and thrust it into the air. "Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!"

"Only a little more until we reach out target level," Ferdinand was telling himself.

"Take Mr. Merlin out of there," came a voice from behind him.

"What?" Ferdinand spun around to few his adversary.

Sailor Enchanted Dominion glared at him. "I won't forgive the evil souls that sabotage a person's dream to lose weight"

Ferdinand smirked. "It's you."

His spell did not seem to work on her in this form as she could recognize him clearly. "As you know, the sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Enchanted Dominion. In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you."

"What impudence. Get her!" Behind him appeared the three trainers from before.

"Oh, no!" She hated fighting innocents and could tell these men where not in their right minds. As she tried to run one of them managed to cut her off. "I'm surrounded!"

"Crush her!" was Ferdinand's last command before vanishing with the energy gathered from the crystal.

"Dinah, do something!" she demanded of the kitten which hissed back at her. "No, I'm scared!" She tried to run away. Dinah meowed at her. "Huh? What did you say?" for she could not hear her over her own beating heart. The kitten hissed at her and Sailor Enchanted Dominion halted. "Lose weight!" She turned back to face her pursuers. "Lose four pounds in one sweat," she said while punching one. "Lose ten pounds in two sweats," she said while kicking another. "Sweat three times and I am beautiful!" she said as she dodged an attack from the third. "A girl who wants to lose weight is stronger than anyone," she said as her enemies' attack missed her and hit the crystal, destroying it. The light from the destroyed crystal blinded the trainers. "Chance!" She took the tiara off of her head and threw it at her enemies. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" The tiara destroyed the yellow sweatbands on their foreheads. "Go back to being good boys."

The three trainers blinked and looked at each other. "Hey, what are we doing here?" they all asked.

"Phew!" said Sailor Enchanted Dominion as she wiped her brow. "Maybe I lost about two pounds."

In Lady Tremaine's lair Ferdinand was pouring the energy he had collected into the crystal of her walking stick. She looked at the staff greedily. "Ferdinand, I am impressed that you have gathered this much energy. We will consider this to be half-successful."

"Thank you, Lady Tremaine. Sailor Enchanted Dominion will one day be destroyed by my hands."

Rose sighed in a warm bath. "Feels good."

"Rose," called Flora's voice. "I'm leaving a towel for you."

"Thank you!"

Flora cracked the door to lay the towel inside. "Is Mr. Merlin feeling better?"

"Yeah. He was out for a week, but he is back at school now."

"Well, that's good." Flora closed the door again. She turned and saw Merryweather walking by.

"Flora, don't go on any weird diets," she said.

"True. Rose should watch out too."

"Oh, she's fine," reassured Merryweather. Just hen there was a scream from within the bathroom. "See?"

"I'm fat," cried Rose's voice. "I'm fat again! I exercised so much! Why?"


	5. A Monster Scent!

_Rose was running through a dark corridor. A large dark monster was gaining on her. "I'm scared!" As if responding to her call a man in a tuxedo sprang out of the darkness. "Prince Charming." A rose in hand, Prince Charming waved it like a wand and the monster disappeared in a shower of rose petals. "Prince Charming."_

_ Rose ran to her hero. "Rose," he said as they embraced. "I will always be near you."_

_ "Prince Charming," Rose sighed. Somewhere off in the distance there was a scream and the world around them melted._ In her bed, Rose woke up with a start. "What's with all the racket so early in the morning?"

Merryweather was in her room looking horrified at the foot of her bed. "Why is there a kitten here?" For a kitten there was, red and small curled up in a tiny ball at the foot of the bed. Woken up by the racket she lifted her head and made her way to Merryweather. "Get away!" Merryweather screamed and threw her pillow toward the kitten.

It missed and went towards the door where is barely missed Rose who was opening it to see what the racket was. "Hey!"

"Take that kitten out of my room now!" Merryweather demanded.

Rose smiled evilly. "Oh yeah, Merryweather… You hate kittens, don't you?" She picked Dinah up and offered her to Merryweather. "Here!"

"Stop it!" she shrieked.

"Here, here," said Rose pushing it closer to her face as she cowered in fear. "Will you ever talk back to your smart and beautiful niece again?"

"Breakfast!" came Flora's voice from bellow.

"Yes!" cheered Rose and raced down the stairs.

Merryweather looked back to see a now empty room and heaved a sigh of relief. "Saved."

"What were you guys yelling about so early in the morning?" asked Flora over breakfast.

"The kitten is Rose's friend, right?" confirmed Fauna who remembered their previous encounter.

"Yep, her name is Dinah," said Rose.

"The shameless part is just like nie," said Merryweather as Dinah drank from Rose's glass of milk.

"The fact that she's sleeping with you sure makes it seem like she likes you."

"Stop joking. She came in without my permission," snapped Merryweather.

"I know," said Rose, pretending she hadn't said anything. "Since we've all met. Why don't we keep Dinah?"

"No way," refused Merryweather flatly.

"Yes way. Yes way. Yes way," insisted Rose.

"No way! No way! No way!"

"Yes way! Yes way! Yes way!"

"Definitely no way," said Merryweather, seemingly putting her foot down.

"It's just a kitten," speculated Fauna. "It should be okay."

"Well, you two figure it our on your own, okay?" said Flora, waving the problem away.

Rose and Merryweather looked at each other and frowned. "Oh great."

"Why did you go to Merryweather's room anyway?" Rose asked the kitten as they walked to school later that morning. Dinah meowed her answer. "Work? Were you chasing a mouse or something?" Dinah meowed indignantly. "Enchanted Dominion pudding? Well anyway, try to get on Merryweather's good side." Despite how she acted, Merryweather was still her aunt and if she said no Rose still had to listen. "Bye! I'm off! Good luck!" called Rose to the kitten over her shoulder and she rushed off to school.

Dinah walked down the road back home when she passed a pet shop having an adoption event. A girl and her mother were looking at a kitten. "How cute!" said the mother.

"Oh, she licked my finger! How cute!" said the child as Dinah looked on.

Lady Tremaine sat on her throne and spoke to the man standing in front of her. "Ferdinand, do you have a new plan to steal energy?"

"Yes, Lady Tremaine," replied Ferdinand. "The monster Iguana has set it up."

"Humans have many desires. Just a bit of a catalyst can turn that desire into a very strong life energy. In other woards, the energy flows freely."

"And we just take that from them?" asked Ferdinand. He seemed doubt full.

Lady Tremaine's eyes turned cold and dangerous. "It is all for our great ruler. Proceed carefully."

"Yes!"

"Hmm. Merry weather doesn't like kittens?" asked Pocahontas on their first break.

"Yeah, when she was a baby a kitten bit the tip of her nose," explained Rose. "The fear from that still hasn't disappeared."

"At least it was just a cat," said John. "I was bitten by an alligator."

"Why an alligator?" asked Rose, shocked that he had had such an encounter.

"Oh, my mom probably left the latch open and set it next to me."

"A latch?" asked Pocahontas, confused.

"John." Rose was glaring at her friend. "You don't mean a handbag made of alligator skin, do you?"

"They call it that too."

"John!" sighed the girls.

On another end of the school children were saying good bye to their teachers for the day. "Bye!"

"See you tomorrow." Merryweather waved her students good-bye and began to head home. As she walked outside Dinah jumped on her shoulder and licked her face. This did not have the desired effect as Merryweather screamed and hid her face. In fright Dinah leapt off and ran home.

Another teacher approached Merryweather. He was a very large man who was showing male patterned baldness underneath his blue crown. He hair was white and he sported friendly muttonchops and a small goatee. He wore a red coat, a golden shirt with a blue collar, a necklace with a blue ornament shaped like a diamond, red-orange socks, and black shoes with cotton balls a the end. "Merryweather…" he called in concern.

Merryweather looked around her. "The kitten. What about the kitten?"

The man smiled. "Merryweather, you don't like kittens?"

Merryweather's eyes finally found him. "Hubert," she said, turning slightly red.

"A different kind of pet would be okay," Merryweather was saying as the two of them walked away from the school.

Hubert seemed to suddenly get an idea. "There's one that is perfect for you."

"Huh?" asked Merryweather, confussed.

"There is a pretty neat store that just opened up. Let's go."

"Oh, okay." And Merryweather followed him.

Soon they found themselves in front of a large store with the words "PET SHOP PERFUME" high above them in shining letters. "Doesn't it smell nice?" asked Hubert lifting his nose to the wind.

"It's some perfume," explained Merryweather.

Hubert smiled at her. "The scent is coming from the pets here."

"What?" Meryyweather couldn't believe that such a sweet smell came from an animal.

The two walked into the store and looked around at the pets there. They looked like some strange cross between a rabbit and a Pekingese. They seemed to come in three colors, pink, blue, and yellow. "Do you like the chanela?" asked the store clerk.

"Chanela?" repeated Merryweather.

"Yes, these chanela emit a perfume-like scent. And each animal has a different scent."

"Wow!" said Merryweather. She looked into the eyes of one of the blue chanela. She took it out of its cage. "I'll buy this chanela."

Hubert took a yellow one out of its cage. "I like this one. But it's expensive, right?"

The store clerk smiled. "Just bring the money when you can."

"Really?" asked Hubert.

"That helps," said Merryweather.

"What a nice smell," Hubert said as they left the store.

"I know," agreed Merryweather.

"As long as I have my chanela, I don't need anything else."

"Oh, it didn't work, huh?" Rose asked Dinah after she got home. Dinah meowed. Rose looked outraged. "No. It's not like you to give up that easily. Anyways, you're always lecturing me. You need to set a good example!" Just then the door burst open. "Merryweather…" said Rose, seeing who was at the door. "That's it!" encouraged Rose as Dinah put on her cutest face and walked slowly to Merryweather.

To Rose's horror Merryweather kicked Dinah away. "This chanela is my pet starting today," she stated indicating the animal in her arms. "So hurry up and get rid of that kitten."

"You're being mean to Dinah," cried Rose. Merryweather left the room and Dinah came up to Rose and licked her. "I'm sorry she did that," Rose continued to cry.

"Rose!" came Flora's voice. "Tea is ready!"

"Coming!" called Rose.

"That pet really does smell good," Flora was saying over tea.

"Doesn't it?" agreed Merryweather. "And this chanela doesn't eat anything."

"Well that's good, money wise," said Fauna.

"Well, I agree it's cute. But…" Before she could figure out what to say Fauna spoke up.

"Well then, we'll keep Dinah and Chanela."

"I agree," said Flora. For a brief shinning moment the battle was won.

Until… "No way!" said Merryweather and stalked off to her room. She pushed everything off of her desk and placed the chanela in the middle and stared at it. "You are so cute."

The following morning Rose was sent to knock on Merryweather's door. "Merryweather!" she called. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" No answer. "Merryweather! C'mon, Merryweather."

"I'm staying home today," came a meek voice from inside.

"What?" Meryweather never stayed home. Rose opened the door a crack to see Merryweather still at her desk staring at the chanela.

"We'll always be together."

At school Rose heard her blonde and black haired classmates talking. "What do you think of my chanela?" asked the blonde.

"My chanela smells better," said the black haired one.

"Let's see. Not quite."

"Those chanelas are pretty popular right now," Rose said to Pocahontas.

"Yeah, they're a huge hit."

"But can they bring them to school?" asked Rose looking around the classroom and seeing a chanela on nearly every desk. Just then she heard footsteps in the hall and looked out the window in the door and saw their teacher approaching. "Oh, it's Mr. Merlin! Everyone hide your chanelas!" There was a scurry and people put them in their desks just before the door opened.

"Let's start class," said Merlin. "Please open your book to page 234." He began writing on the board.

He hadn't even finished before the two classmates lost control. "Oh, I want to look at my chanela," said the blonde one.

"I can't wait anymore," said the other.

"So cute."

Merlin turned around to see all the chanela back out on their desks. "What are you people doing?" He approached the desk of the blonde girl. "I'll have to confiscate it."

"No, don't," she creamed and pushed Merlin to the ground.

"Mr. Merlin, are you okay?" asked John.

"I'm gong home," said the blonde classmate and left.

"Me too," said the dark haired girl following.

"Me too," said another joining the procession.

"Pocahontas, don't you think something is wrong?" asked Rose at first break.

"I know," she agreed. "I think the chanelas are cute, but they're a bit weird."

"Speaking of which, even Merryweather…" and Rose thought of the events the previous day and that morning. "I wonder if it has something to do with it?" she said more to herself. "Pocahontas, do you know where they sell chanelas?"

"Pet Shop Perfume, I think," said Pocahontas who could always be counted on to know the ins and outs of the shopping district.

"Do you want to go?" Pocahontas usually accompanied her on these case-solving adventures.

To her surprise Pocahontas shook her head. "Sorry, I've got tutoring today."

"Oh well, I'll go by myself," she said a bit put out.

"Will you be okay alone?" she asked concerned.

Rose sighed. "It's hard having a dumb aunt."

Pocahontas smiled. "You're such a good niece!"

"So this shop has chanelas?" Rose was standing outside of Pet Shop Perfume after school. She hesitated at the door. "What am I going to do if I become like Merryweather?"

"Hey, Noodle Head!"

"That voice…" Her ears were right, for behind her was the man she had thrown a cup of noodles at during their last encounter. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"I can say the same to you," he said smiling. "You're not buying a chanela, are you?"

"Why?" she asked knowing she would not like the answer.

"Perfume doesn't suit you."

"Shut up," she said and stormed into the store. "And I'm in…" she said as she realized what she had done.

"Welcome," said the store clerk. "Please take your time."

"Thank you." As Rose walk along the aisles she began to feel nervous. "I should have come with Pocahontas." She stopped and looked at one of the pink chanelas. "They are pretty cute." Dinah appeared around the corner and meowed a warning to her. "Dinah? Why?" Dinah meowed at her again. "You think so?" Rose turned back to the chanela and looked at its eyes. "So cute…" She took the chanela out of the cage.

The store clerk appeared behind her. "It's no surprise a pretty customer like you would pick out the cutest chanela in the store."

"How cute," Rose was saying as she walked out of the store with her chanela. Dinah was following and meowing at her. Rose looked over her shoulder. "If you get any closer, I'll kick you! I don't like you."

As Rose walked along, Dinah keeping a good distance behind her, a child crossed their path on a small tricycle. "Coming through!" the child said. But she lost control and fell and began to cry. "It hurts!" Rose walk right by the crying child. Dinah came up and licked the child's face. "Cut kitty cat," it laughed and stopped crying.

Dinah could take no more of this and grabbed the chanela from Rose and separated the too. When Dinah came back Rose was looking around confused. "Dinah, what was I doing?" After receiving an explination from Dinah the two set off at a run toward home. "I'm sorry Dinah. I just…" But Dinah cut off the apology. "Okay." Rose burst through the door to Merryweather's room. "Merryweather, hand over that chanela!"

"No way!" But Rose wasn't taking no for an answer and she tried to wrestle the chantela from her aunt's hands. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"You idiot," Rose snapped and slapped her aunt. Realizing hat she had done she backed away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving anyone my chanela," said Merryweather and she ran out of the door.

At first Rose made no effort to follow her. Dinah hissed at her and snapped her back to her senses. "But where should we go?" Dinah meowed at her. "What am I going to do if the chanela looks at me again?" she asked fearing her first encounter. Dinah meowed at her again. She sighed. "I know." She took her pen from her pocket. "Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!"

At Pet Shop Perfume Merryweather, Hubert, and Rose's classmates had gathered. The store clerk released the chanelas from their cages. "You are to spread these chanelas. Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" they responded.

"Frill-necked lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human-faced fish are all mad," a voice echoed in the store.

"Who are you?" the store clerk asked the silhouette against the door.

"Yhey are mad, saying that they are not toys! Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Enchanted Dominion. In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you."

"Why you…" And the store clerk's face became hard and stern.

"Scary!" Sailor Enchanted Dominion saw Merryweather and called out to her. "Merryweather!" But she was under the enemies control and began to attack her. "Merryweather!" No use. Sailor Enchanted Dominion had to hide. "It's usually at times like this that the Prince Charming comes to save me." An attack was aimed at her hiding place and barely missed her. "He's not coming." Dinah meowed instructions at her. "But Merryweather's there…" Dinah meowed again. "Got it!" She removed her tiara from her head and aimed it at the crowd of people closing in behind her. "Encahnted Dominion Tiara Stardust!" Instead of going right for them as it usually did, her tiara flew above them and sprinkled shinning golden dust onto the people freeing them from the spell. "Oh, I didn't know I could do that," she said as her tiara came back and landed neatly on her head.

The store clerk ran at Sailor Enchanted Dominion. "Why you…" Rose ran out the back door into the parking lot. But she wasn't fast enough. The store clerk grabbed her around the neck and began to strangle her.

"I'm done for!" But she couldn't give up. With the last of her strength and breath she grabbed the tiara from her head and threw it at her enemy. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action." With a gasp of breath Rose was released when the store clerk and her chanela turned to ash.

"Sailor B!"

"Oh crap!" It was Merryweather. Sailor Enchanted Dominion quickly hid behind a car.

"Sailor B," Merryweather spoke to the car. "Can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan."

"I'm Sailor Enchanted Dominion!" she said curtly.

Merryweather smiled. "Well, you're cute, so whichever. Anyway, can I please have your autograph?"

Suddenly she got an idea. "But before that, I have to ask you to do something, Merryweather."

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"I know everything," she said hoping she bought it. "Merryweather, I want you to be nice to a kitten near you named Dinah. That red kitten is certain to lead you to happiness."

"Okay, anything you ask."

"Dinah, do you want ham next?" Merryweather asked the next morning as she fed her from the table.

"It's good that you two are getting along," said Fauna.

"Starting today, we're a family of five."

Rose looked on as Merryweather handed Dinah the last bit of bacon. "Okay, here you go."

Rose sighed. "Either way, it's pretty bad."


	6. Protect the Melody of Love!

Music filled the dwelling of Lady Tremaine. A vase of flowers stood on a table in front of her. Behind the vase stood Ferdinand. They both watched the vase with great intent, never blinking. As the music continued the flowers began to wilt and die. Lady Tremaine's eyes widened. "It stole the plant's energy, this music…"

Ferdinand smiled. "Lady Tremaine, this music has subliminal high-frequency waves hidden inside it. The humans that listen to this will become like the plant…" He indicated the now rotting flowers.

"Interesting…" Lady Tremaine fixed her eyes on the heap too. "Try it."

"At once!" said Ferdinand. "Kurene," a woman with large bat wings appeared behind Ferdinand. "Place the high-frequency wave on this tape into the humans' music," he said handing her the tape.

"As you wish."

In Pocahontas's room Rose and Pocahontas sat quietly as a piano piece flowed gently out of a music player. "Pocahontas, this is a good song."

"Isn't it?" agreed Pocahontas. "I highly recommend it."

"This is jazz, right?" asked Rose, picking up the CD case. "Pocahontas, you are so mature."

"I know…" said Pocahontas in a self-assured way. "If you have any questions, just ask me."

"Yeah, yeah," said Rose waving her friends comments away. She looked back at the CD case. "Hmm, Yusuke Amade, huh?" she read.

"Isn't he great?" asked Pocahontas beginning to blush. "He's probably a wonderful and mature man. I'd like to go out with him."

Rose began to laugh. "I'll pass."

Outside of a recording studio a man stood in the rain with a bouquet of rose and looked up at the building. "Today…" he said to himself. "Today, I'm going to confess."

Inside one of the mixing rooms Kurene appeared and took out the tape. "The stereo that plays this tape will become infected with the evil virus." She put the tape into one of the machines. "In other words, any music recorded in this studio will have the subliminal high-frequency wave in it." Just then, there was a noise outside of the door and Kurene hid behind a large office plant.

A woman entered the room and looked around fervently. Her eyes fell on the tape in the machine. "Here it is!" She took the tape and put it in a case she was holding. "I can't believe I left it here. Yusuke is going to be mad at me."

"Ms. Akiko," one of the studio workers had appeared behind her. "Mr. Amade is here to see you. He is in the lobby on the first floor."

"I'm coming," and she followed him out of the room. "Yusuke didn't have to come on such a rainy day like this," she was saying as Kurene watched her leave.

In the first floor lobby the man from earlier was sitting in a booth looking quite drenched and clutching the bouquet tightly. "Yusuke!" called Akiko and the man stood up quickly hiding the roses behind his back. "Oh my, you're soaked," she said as she approached him. "You didn't use an umbrella? You were probably too busy thinking about music, weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Yusuke nervously.

Akiko held out the tape. "Here is the demo tape from the other day. It was really good. Let's discuss the recording next week or so."

"Um, it's your birthday today, right?"

"Oh, you're right…" she said, looking shocked that she had forgotten.

"Ms. Akiko! It's terrible!" called the worker from earlier. "We made a mistake with the mixing."

"What? Again?" She turned back to Yusuke. "Sorry, I've got to go already. I'm working late again tonight." She placed the tape in his hand. "Here. Use my umbrella on your way home. It's the pink one at the entrance." She ran off after the worker, but called back to Yusuke over her shoulder. "And think of a title by next week! Okay?"

"Look more carefully…" he whispered after her. "I wrote the title." He looked down at the case. "It says, 'A Waltz for Akiko.'"

"What annoying rain." Rose was standing outside of Pocahontas' house looking up at the sky.

"They do say spring showers are long," Pocahontas informed her.

"Oh well," said Rose and made her way back home with Dinah at her heals.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Pocahontas as she waved after her.

"Okay, bye," Rose waved back. As she made her way home she passed the arcade and paused. "Maybe I'll play a little."

Dinah meowed at her. "Come on, it's only for a little bit," and Rose turned to enter the arcade. As she did so Yusuke came running down the way.

Dinah hissed. "What?" asked Rose. To late. The two collided and were flung to the ground. Rose got up and looked herself over. "Oh, my outfit is all wet!"

"Ouch!" said Yusuke as he began to pick himself up from the ground.

"You!" said Rose angrily as she stood over him.

"Help me!" he screamed. "Don't kill me. Please don't… Not my life!"

"Wait a second…" called Rose over his screams. She was quite surprised by this sudden reaction. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Huh?"

"What? You're being targeted?" asked Rose as they walked down the street together.

"Yeah, and you probably wouldn't believe me, but…"

Rose suddenly had an ominous feeling. "What is it?"

"The thing that is after me is actually… A monster…"

"A monster?"

"Yeah… It was probably my imagination." A month ago, Rose would probably have believed him, but with all she had seen, stories of monsters no longer struck her as fairy tales. "Sorry for telling you such a stupid story. This is fine."

"What?" She looked around. There were no residences in sight. It seemed an odd place to stop.

"I've got a job at that music club," he explained nodding to the building with a neon saxophone outside.

"Music club?"

"Oh yeah, dry cleaning money…" he began to search through his pockets. "Sorry, I don't have any money with me right now." He handed her a card. "Will you call me at this number later?"

Rose took the card and read the name on it. "Yusuke Amade…" Suddenly the words she spoke registered in her mind. "Yusuke Amade!"

"See ya!" said Yusuke, and was gone.

Rose stared after him. "So that was the Yusuke Amade from that CD."

Dinah hissed at her. "Yeah, it's a chance to understand the worl as a grown-up. We can't not do anything."

In a dark alley Ferdinand spoke with Kurene. "You idiot!" he was scolding her. "You haven't gotten the tape back yet?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I almost had him, but he got away."

"Stop giving me excuses."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anyway, proceed as planned. Do you understand? If the tape is not returned consider your life to be over."

"Yes, Sir."

"So this is the music club?" Rose looked down the steps into the darkness below.

Dinah meowed at Rose. "What are you talking about?" and she pulled out her pen. "Enchanted Dominion Power, change me into a cool grown-up musician." At her words her body shone and she began to change. Her hair straightened and turned green with red highlights in her bangs. She sported golden hoop earrings. She had a red leather jacket and a short black leather skirt. She had blue stockings and red heals. Her shirt was a white midriff corset tank top. "So? Don't I look like an adult now?" she asked the cat. She looked at Dinah thoughtfully for a moment. "But, they may not let cats in." Rose entered the club with Dinah on her shoulder and took a seat at a back table. She looked up at the stage. "There he is!" Yusuke was performing a beautiful piano solo for the people of the club. Dinah began to turn her head to see him better. "No, you have to stay still!" scolded Rose. "You're supposed to be an accessory."

A waiter approached the table where she was sitting. "Have you decided what you would like?"

"Um, a cream soda," ordered Rose cheerfully.

"What?" asked the waiter surprised. "I'm sorry, we don't have that here."

"Oh, nothing then." Rose turned her attention to the man on stage. She smiled. "That old guy looks pretty cool when he is playing the piano." Rose began to loose herself in the music and she closed her eyes for what seemed like a second. Suddenly applause broke out and Rose opened her eyes to see an empty stage. "He's gone!"

Back stage Yusuke was greeted by a man who seemed a little distracted and in a bit of a rush. "Oh, Mr. Amade, I'll give you a ride. Just meet me in the parking lot. The car is already running."

In the parking lot Yusuke looked at the tape he had received from Akiko earlier that day. "I wrote that song just for her… I wonder if she's just a bit dense." Suddenly Yusuke looked up. He thought her heard something. Something, behind that car. Something watching him.

Rose was running about backstage when she heard a scream. "It's that old guy's voice!"

Dinah hissed. "Okay," said Rose and ran in the direction of the parking lot.

Kurene stood over a nearly unconscious Yusuke. "I'm going to kill you for wasting my time." But before she could give the final blow…

"Mister!" Rose had turned back to normal and ran towards the scene. Kurene flew away, tape in hand. "Mister?" Rose called to Yusuke trying to pull him up. "Are you okay?"

"My tape…" me mumbled. "Give it back."

"Tape?" asked Rose and looked to see the discarded cassette case. "'A Waltz for Akiko,'" she read.

The next moment Yusuke's car was barreling down the road with a screaming Rose in the passenger seat. "Hay mister, you're driving like a maniac!"

"I won't let anyone have that tape! Not anyone! Even if it's a monster."

"You're awfully angry…"

"That wasn't just an ordinary demo tape," he explained.

"Because you made it for Ms. Akiko, right?" asked Rose slyly.

Yusuke turned red. "How did you know that?"

"I might not look it, " said Rose being acutely aware that without her disguise she could no longer pull of her adult look. "But I'm pretty mature too. Of course, I'd notice."

"It's only a crush," said Yusuke sadly. "I know it must be funny at this age."

"Age has nothing to do with it," Rose lectured. "Even an old guy like you has the right to be in love."

"Oh, thanks," said Yusuke, clearly unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not. "Anyway," he looked at the 16 year old girl in the car with him. "Why are you following the monster with me?"

"I'm on the side of those in love, on the side of justice."

"Oh, I get it," Yusuke laughed.

"Over there!" Rose stuck her head out of the window and looked up at the sky. "There it is! The rain has stopped. You can see it with the lights from the city."

"Okay," said Yusuke and spend off after the monster.

The car came to a stop outside the recording studio Yusuke had visited that evening. "Hey, little girl," he addressed Rose. "Are you sure it landed here?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," said Rose taking slight offence at being addressed so.

"Oh no, Ms. Akiko and the others are inside."

"What?"

Inside the studio Kurene stood over the new sleeping workers. "I'm going to have you sleep for a while." She took the tape out and approached the mixing board. "When you wake up and start recording again, all the music will contain high-frequency waves."

"Ms. Akiko!" Yusuke burst into the room.

"Stop right there," said Rose, but Dinah was already ahead of her and had managed to grab the tape away from Kurene.

"You!" screeched Kurene. "Give me back the tape."

Yusuke looked at the tape. "What?"

"Huh?" said Rose, distracted.

"That isn't my tape."

"What?"

"Give me back the tape!" Kurene lunged at them. She missed, but Rose fell very hard on the floor.

Dinah meowed her concern. "I'm not okay," Rose said indignantly.

"If you want her to live, give me the tape."

Rose looked up and saw Kurene holding… "Ms. Akiko!" cried Yusuke.

"That's so mean!" protested Rose.

"Hurry up!" demanded Kurene.

Akiko began to stir. She opened her eyes and they fell on the pianist. "Yusuke."

Rose couldn't take it. Her eyes met Dinah, and suddenly she had an idea. "All right…" she said. And she threw the tape in the air.

Kurene let go of Akiko to lunge for it. "Akiko!" cried Yusuke and caught his love before she hit the ground.

Once Akiko was safe in Yusuke's arms Dinah leapt into the air and caught the tape before Kurene could and she smashed it against the ground.

In her rage Kurene crashed threw a window and flew away. Dinah meowed at Rose and checking that the two were out of sight Rose nodded. "Okay!" She held up her pen. "Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!" The pen glowed and vanished as Rose turned into her soldier form. Kurene had fled to a concert hall, but she was followed. "Sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Enchanted Dominion," she announced. "I won't allow you to use music for evil. Even the father of music Haydn is mad, you know!"

Dinah hissed her correction. Sailor Enchanted Dominion blushed. "If you hadn't said anything they wouldn't have noticed. Anyway… In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you."

Kurene opened her mouth and screamed. The sound was so piercing that it nearly knocked Sailor Enchanted Dominion flat. Dinah hissed a warning. "High-frequency sound wave?" She looked around her and saw nothing but sound equipment. "I get it. Sound, right?" As Kurene opened her mouth to unleash another attach Sailor Enchanted Dominion threw a microphone towards her. It picked up the sound and blew it back at her threw the speakers. "So, how does it feel to get attacked by your own amplified sound waves?"

Sailor Enchanted Dominion took off her tiara and threw it at the her now paralyzed enemy. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" She watched as Kurene turned into dust. Suddenly realizing she hadn't stopped to check on the couple, she raced back to the studio.

Before she rounded the corner to where she had left them, she stopped just shy. She could hear Akiko saying "Yusuke, you are so stupid. What would you do if you hurt your hand? Then you wouldn't be able to play piano."

"I know. But if something had happened to you…" Sailor Enchanted Dominion snuck a look around the corner and saw Yusuke was blushing. "Then I really wouldn't have been able to play piano."

"What?" Akiko looked really shocked. "Yusuke…" Sailor Enchanted Dominion was delighted to see that she was blushing too.

Sailor Enchanted Dominion quietly made her exit. _I envy Ms. Akiko._ She thought to herself. _Having someone like Mr. Amade in love with her._

"Rose, did you hear that Yusuke Amade got married?" Pocahontas informed her soon afterwards.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," said Rose happily.

Pocahontas groaned. "I'm devastated. I had a crush on him."

"Yeah, he's nice and brave…" said Rose absentmindedly.

"What?" Pocahontas looked at her friend in confusion. "You sound like you guys know each other."

Rose smiled at Pocahontas. "Because we do!"


	7. Rose Learns a Lesson!

Rose ran down the street as quickly as she could. She was breathing hard. "If I'm like this even before I get to school, I'll be so tired that I won't be able to study." She stopped in front of the drugstore to catch her breath. As she stood there she saw a poster attached to the building. It pictured a young girl holding up a vitamin bottle. "'Mikan's Recommendation For Anyone Tired,'" read Rose. "Maybe I'll buy one, since Mikan is recommending it."

Behind Rose back the way she came, Pocahontas was running towards her. "I'm late! I'm late!" She saw Rose ahead of her spacing out by the drug store and hit her on the back on the head at she ran by.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" yelled Rose after her friend.

"Oh, that hurt!" complained Rose as she was rubbing her head in pain even by first break.

"You made it on time because I smacked you. Be thankful!" chided Pocahontas.

"Ta-da!" John's voice came from behind a poster that had just appeared in front of them. "I finally got a poster of Mikan!"

Rose recognized it as the poster that she had seen that morning. "John, did you steal this poster from the drugstore?"

"No," said John, finally appearing from behind it. "I got this through a certain internet store! If you want one, I have several left over, so I'll sell it to you at a cheap price."

"No, thanks, I don't want one," said Pocahontas.

"As you know," and Rose and Pocahontas knew he was going to go off on one of his rants. "Mikan Shiratori is from our Burbank Academy. She's 17 years old and already in eight commercials. Her monthly income is 20,000 dollars."

"Wow! 20,000 dollars?" Rose looked dreamily into the sky. "I wonder how many chortcakes I could buy with that kind of oney?"

"Wasn't she scouted when she was walking in town?" asked the blonde classmate who had joined the conversation.

"She was lucky!" stated the dark-haired classmate.

"Yeah. If I were lucky like her, I could do the same thing!" said Pocahontas.

"Piece of cake!"

"I can't believe those scouts never spotted us," remarked the blonde classmate. "They just don't know a good thing when they see it."

"To put it bluntly," said John "the scouts do know when they see a good thing, and that's why you girls were ignored."

"What did you say?"

"Frankly speaking, at our Burbank Academy, the next star to follow in Mikan Shiratori's footsteps is…" and he dramatically pointed his finger at "Miss Rose."

Rose had a feeling she knew what he was up to, but she decided to play along. She began to mime posing for pictures. "I'm a star!"

"Yeah!"

On the other side of town Mikan was giving a public appearance. Many fans were eagerly crowded around her. "Oh, Mika! Please give me your autograph!" pleaded one fan.

"Here!" said Mikan giving back the person's autograph book. "Please watch my show."

Ferdinand watched on. "I can use this energy."

"What? Sing together?" Rose asked Pocahontas as they hug out in her room after school.

"That's right! We'll storm the entertainment world!"

"Storm them?" Rose ran to her closet and grabbed her tennis racket. "I'm ready now!"

Pocahontas stared at her for a minute. "No, no! I meant that we'd try to sell our songs! And we'll become bigger stars than even Mikan!"

"Stars?" asked Rose excitedly.

"Right!"

"Let's do it, let's do it! I'm all for it!"

"Together, we have nothing to be afraid of!"

"We'll be Cinderellas overnight!"

"Then, let's go for it!"

Pocahontas played Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz and they began to sing. "**I know you I walked with you once upon a dream.**" Now it should be noted that Rose had a lovely voice, but had little confidence in it. Pocahontas did not share this talent and the combination of their voices was not pleasant. "**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.**"

Merryweather burst into the room. "Hey, stop killing the cat!"

"What do you mean, killing the cat?" snapped Rose.

"How rude! We're going to be future stars!" proclaimed Pocahontas.

"See ya!" said Merryweather and was gone in a flash.

"Okay, one more time!"

"Okay!" agreed Rose.

This time the duo added choreography, which was clumsy at best. "**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**"

Pocahontas's arm hit Rose on the back of her already sore head. "Ouch!"

But the two kept on going. "**But if I know you I know what you'll do.**"

It was at this point that Rose stepped on Pocahontas's foot. "Ouch! Oh, Rose, you're so clumsy!"

"**You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.**"Rose finished, then rounded on her friend. "You, too, Pocahontas!"

"You're so quick to blame me!"

"So are you!"

"All right, then let's both go our separate ways to become Cinderella!"

"No problem! But in that case, we'll be rivals from this moment on!"

When Pocahontas had gone home Rose sat and watched television with her aunts. _I said all that, _she thought _but I don't know what to do._

On the television a man was having a monkey do tricks. "Did you learn your lesson?" The monkey bowed its head.

"It's so funny!" laughed Flora.

"It's the best!" said Fauna. "Hey, Dinah, how about trying something like that, too?" she smiled at the kitten.

"Aunt Fauna, thanks for the great idea!" Rose jumped out of her seat and grabbed a hold of Dinah. "Pretty soon, we'll have entertainment reporters knocking at our door!" And with that she zoomed off to her room.

Fauna gave a concerned look at the corner around which Rose had disappeared. "Does she have a fever or something?"

"She always acts like that," said Flora, turning her attention back to the television.

"That's nothing, compared to how she usually acts," commented Merryweather.

"Now," said Rose back in her room. "'Have you learned your lesson?'"

Dinah bowed her head, then looked back up at Rose and meowed.

"Don't complain!" snapped Rose. "Okay, one more time! 'Have you learned your lesson?'"

Outside of Pocahontas's house John cleared his throat. "Pardon me. John Rolphe has come to see Pocahontas after receiving an invitation by phone!"

Pocahontas poked her head out of her home. "Shush! Just get inside quick!"

A few moments later Pocahontas looked John over. He was no longer wearing his over shirt. "Well, in your case, I couldn't expect more out of you, John."

"Excuse me, but why do I have to dress up like this?" asked John who felt very exposed. "I need to study."

"Now, now, John, you need to learn about real life, too!"

"Learn about real life?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Rose once told me, that you'd be even more attractive if you knew a little more about real life," said Pocahontas with a sly smile.

"Miss Rose said that?" John began to get excited. "Oh, my! I'll do anything!"

Pocahontas smiled at John. _The beauty and the beast combo, _she thought. _This just might attract a lot of attention._

"I feel as though my whole life has changed, Pocahontas!"

"Really?"

"Someone! Help!" Mika's voice rang out from the window of her apartment, but was unanswered.

The next day Ferdinand was giving an announcement in the square. "You, too, and even you could follow in Mikan Shiratori's footsteps! Everyone can be Cinderella, starting today!"

Mika stepped forward from behind Ferdinand. "Hi, everyone! I'm Mikan Shiratori! How are you doing? We're looking for stars like me!"

A crowd began to form. "What? Is that the real Mikan?" asked one.

"It really is her!" said another.

"Everyone, make sure to apply to our Cinderella Caravan!" advertised Mika.

"I will! I will!" said the first.

"I wanna be Cinderella!" said the second.

The crowd began to chant. "I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

"Hey, did you hear about the Cinderella Caraven?" the blonde classmate asked not long after.

"What's that?" asked Rose.

"Rose, you're so behind!" laughed Pocahontas.

"I've got a lot of things going on, okay?" Rose snapped back.

"They're looking for the next Mikan Shiratori through the Caravan!" explained the dark haired classmate.

"Since even Mikan is assisting in the search, this is a pretty sure way to stardom!" ensured the blonde classmate.

"I'll definitely win!" exclaimed Rose excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Pocahontas. Just then John was walking by. "I'm the one who's going to win! Right, John?"

"You are so right, Pocahontas!" John began unbuttoning his overshirt.

"You don't need to do that right now!" hissed Pocahontas.

"Practice, practice."

Back at the square Mika was speaking to the crowd. "Everyone, what do you want to be?"

"A star!" replied the crowd.

A cop made his way through the crowd and saw all the minors. "You guys, why aren't you in school?"

"Mikan, what are you doing, canceling your appointments?" screamed a man's voice as her manager came rushing into view. "You can't just go off and do things on your own!"

"You, too, can be a star, starting from today!"

"A star?" the two men repeated. Upon saying it the men's faces sported a huge grin. "A star!" they shouted excitedly.

"I can walk on my hands!" said the cop, and did so.

"V balance!" said the agent, lifting one of his legs so it made a V shape with his abdomen.

"Those are great performances!" praised Mika.

"We're stars!" the men celebrated.

Rose was making her way with Dinah to the Caravan. "Today is the day we'll show them what we've been working on!"

Dinah stopped in her tracks and hissed at Rose. "What? Why now?"

Dinah meowed at her. Rose smiled. "Hey, so you understand."

Dinah meowed at her again. "No, I'm not," Rose said in her most convincing voice.

But Dinah hissed at her. "Am not!" Rose retorted.

Dinah hissed at her again. "Dinah, you meanie!" cried Rose and she ran off. "Dinah just doesn't understand a young girl's genuine dream!"

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran along. Soon she found herself running straight at the guy she always ran into. "Hi!" he waved as he saw her.

Rose ran into an alley before he had time to see her face. _I just had to bump into the guy I didn't want to see, _she thought to herself.

"I can see your noodle head," he said as he rounded the corner. "Don't tell me you're going to that Cinderella Caravan." Rose turned her head, away ignoring him. "Well, I guess Noodle Head would have to compete with a comedy routine."

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped. "Of course, I'm not going! Get our of my way! I'm going home!" She pushed past him while muttering to herself. "Darn it, he's such a busybody!"

Meanwhile at the Caravan the blonde and dark haired classmates were giving a comedy routine. "Yesterday, I went to buy ties for my pan!" said the blonde one.

"Uh-huh," goaded the dark haired one who was now talking in a southern accent.

"Then, they suddenly gave me strawberry-patterned panties!"

"What the heck?"

"Ties for a pan is "pan-ties"!

"You pass!" said Mika. "You're stars!"

"**The way you did once upon a dream!**" finished John and Pocahontas.

"Congratulations! You pass!"

"We did it!" exclaimed Pocahontas.

"It must be our talent!" said John.

"People sho passed will be in a show, which will be held at El Capitan next Sunday!" Mika told the crowd. "From that moment on, all of you will be stars!"

"Stars!" the crowd said back to her.

The next morning Rose opened the back door of her classroom to find it blocked by all the desks having been pushed to one side. "What's going on?"

After entering from the other door she found the blonde and dark haired classmates in mid conversation. "Is that about how things work?" asked the dark haired classmate.

"Yeah, it is," said the blonde. "then, how about this one? What do you get if you turn Dekan around."

"You get naked, of course."

"Good morning, Pocahontas!" said Rose seeing her sitting on one of the few desks still in place.

But Pocahontas was not paying attention. She was busy signing photos of herself. "Here!" she said adding one more to the pile. "Here!" she said, adding another.

Rose turned and saw John walking around with a bag in his hand. "Okay, does everyone have a roll of streamers? Oh, Miss Rose!" he said cathing sight of her. "Here, please throw this, okay?" he said giving her a roll of streamers.

Pocahontas stood up from her work. "everyone, I'm going to be holding an autograph session now!"

Rose heard the bell ring. "Everyone, class is going to start!"

"Getting into the entertainment business isn't easy!" snapped the blonde classmate.

"We don't have time for class!" agreed the dark haired classmate.

"Okay!" said John. "Throw the streamers!" Everyone did so, but one of the streamers hit John in the face. "Ouch! You shouldn't damage a star's precious face!"

_Something is wrong here, _thought Rose.

Later that morning the students had constructed a stage outside on which John and Pocahontas where performing. "**I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream.**"

Dinah appeared next to Rose as she watched from afar. She meowed.

"**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,**" the song continued.

"Yeah," responded Rose.

She watched as her friends kept singing eagerly. "**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do.**"

"I wonder if this is the doing of another monster?"

"**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**"

Dinah meowed.

"**But if I know you I know what you'll do,**"

"Then, I almost became one of them, too."

Dinah meowed again.

"**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**"

Rose looked up as her friends finished their song. "But you could say tat you got in the way of my becoming a star."

"Please come to the El Capitan on Sunday," Pocahontas said to the crowd. "That's where our concert's going to be!"

"We still have more tickets!" said John.

"What are you saying?" snapped the blonde classmate.

"We're the one's who are putting a show on at El Caitan!" shouted the dark haired classmate.

"Excuse me?" said Pocahontas.

"What did you just say?" asked John. "It will be our concert!"

"No, it will be our live show!" exclaimed the blonde classmate.

"No, it will be mine!" shrieked Pocahontas.

"Everyone seems to think they're the star," said Rose as she watched as the fight escalated.

"You, too, can be a star," Rose read on the banner outside of the El Capitan that Sunday. "It's weird," said Rose looking around. "There aren't any customers lined up."

Back-stage Mika addressed the participants. "Are you ready? All right, everyone's show is going to start now! You can hear them, can't you? The audience is cheering!"

The dark haired classmate turned to the blonde classmate. "Let's do our best, Elonwyn!"

"Okay!" she said.

"At long last!" said Pocahontas as the curtain came up.

"I'm getting excited!" said John.

"Let's do it, Elonwyn!" said the dark haired classmate.

"Okay!" said Elonwyn.

"One hand handstand!" announced the cop as he preformed this feat.

"My new V alance!" said the agent as he made a V shape with his whole body.

"I'm going to start taking your energy now," Mika said to herself and twisted her microphone so that it began to suck the energy from the participants.

Ferdinand stood in his chamber and watched the energy gather. "Soon, I will be able to offer fresh energy to our great ruler."

Back in the theatre everyone was trying their hardest. Pocahontas and John were singing with all their might. "**I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream,**"

"Handspring!" said the Agent doing so across the stage.

"**I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.**"

"Reverse handspring!"

"What is that?" Rose was watching as several acts were being performed at once for no audience save one person. And it seemed to Rose that she could almost see their energy being collected by that person.

"**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do.**"

Rose looked at the back of the audience member's head. Was it Mika? Her question was soon answered as this person turned around to reveal a very different face underneath Mika's hair. "You saw me, didn't you?"

"Mikan is…" Too scared to scream, Rose ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

Dinah pounded her paw at the door and hissed at it. "Do I have to go there again?" asked Rose's echoing voice.

Dinah hissed again. Rose slowly came out of her stall. "Okay, then. Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!"

Back on stage Pocahontas and John were still singing. "**You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.**" It was at this point that Pocahontas fainted.

But John kept going. "Yeah! **I know you I walked with you once upon a dream.**" But he fainted too. Now everyone was passed out on stage.

Suddenly the curtains began to close, blocking everyone from view. "What's going on?" demanded Mika.

"You're the bad person who tricks girls who dream of becoming Cinderella with a pair of fake glass shoes!"

"Who are you?"

Out from behind the curtain came… "I'm the sailor warrior of love and justice, Sailor Enchanted Dominion! In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you!"

"What?" Mika screamed, and with her anger her disguise was melted away.

"I knew it! You're not Mikan, are you?"

Mikan, or not, she shot something out o her mouth at Sailor Enchanted Dominion. She was able to dodge and ran into the seats and hid herself. "You won't escape me! Where did you go?"

"Dinah, where are you?" Sailor Enchanted Dominion whispered as she crawled threw the chairs. "Oh, she's never around when I need her!"

Sailor Enchanted Dominion raised her head to see if the cost was clear. It was not. "I found you!"

The monster shot what appeared to be a glass-like substance at Sailor Enchanted Dominion from her mouth. She tried to block the attack with her arm, but the substance just wrapped around her arm. "What is this?" It seemed to be spreading. "What's going on?" It had encompassed her fingers. She tried to stretch out her hand. "I can't move!" It spread to cover her nose. "I can't breathe…" and she said her last. She was now what looked like a glass statue,

"You will die there." But a rose came and hit Sailor Enchanted Dominion on the hand. The glass began to crack and shatter until she could finally breath again. "What? Who?"

The monster looked around for the source and her eyes found a man up in the balcony. "Sailor Enchanted Dominion, you're the star of the show!"

"Prince Charming!" gasped Rose, finding her voice.

"Good luck!" And he vanished like often times before.

"How dare you interfere?" shrieked the monster and she tried to run after him. "Stop!"

But Sailor Enchanted Dominion was not about to let her hurt him. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" The monster shattered and so did the microphone.

Back behind the curtain, the people were starting to stir. "Huh? What am I doing here?" said Pocahontas, coming to.

"No!" said John as if waking from a nightmare.

"Where are we?" the dark haired girl asked Elonwyn.

"Tigerlilly, when d;you start talkin' in a Southern accent."

"I don't know," said Tigerlilly.

Rose collapsed on her bed after getting home. "I'm so tired."

Dinah meowed at her. "Okay, okay."


	8. Is the Genius Girl A Monster?

Ferdinand stood in front of Lady Tremaine's throne. "Right now, the children of England are forced to study day after day and they are suffering," he told her.

"I have heard that there are more and more mothers who are called 'academic moms' who push their children mercilessly," she agreed.

"The parents are desperate to send their children to the best kindergarten, the best primary school, the best junior high school, the best high school and the best college."

"And? What about after graduating from the best college? What do they do?"

"I am not quite certain."

"I will leave it to you."

"Yes, my lady."

Rose's bedroom door flew open. "Rose!"

"Oh, Aunt Flora," said Rose looking up from her comic. "Look!" She offered the comic to her aunt. "This is so funny!"

"This is no time to be laughing." Rose knew she meant business. "How did you do on that mock exam?"

"Oh, that?" said Rose, smiling again. "The results are coming out tomorrow. I can't believe you asked."

"Rose, I won't ask for the impossible. But please, just don't fail."

"No matter what, if there's a kid in first place, there's always a kid in last place too!" Rose began to cry bitter tears. "It's not fair to yell at that kid just because her grades are bad!"

Flora rolled her eyes. "You don't study, but you're always ready with an excuse. I'm the one who wants to cry!"

Rose found herself hitting the books under the watchful eye of Dinah.

"Obviously, you don't care about me," she told the kitten. "It must be nice to be a kitten."

Rose began to space out. "Oh, I wish I could be a kitten."

Then the lecture started. "But…" Rose tried to protest, but it was no use Dinah meowed her grievances to Rose.

"You can't do this to me!" Rose finally interrupted. "Besides, who is this enemy anyway?"

Dinah meowed. Rose looked quizzically at the kitten. "I don't really get it."

That night Dinah snuck into the arcade. She approached one of the games and it turned on. "Please try the Sailor B game," it said.

Dinah touched the screen and meowed at the monitor. "The wound begins to bleed," the game replied in an altogether different voice.

Dinah meowed an answer. "Have you found the princess?" asked the game.

Dinah shook her head. "I see."

Dinah began to ramble to the game. "I understand; do not grumble so," it said.

Dinah typed on the screen and a picture of a girl came up. She was a slender young girl with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a black ribbon in her hair with a bow top centered. She had on a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron. She had white stockings over bloomers and an underskirt. On her feet she wore black Mary Jane shoes. "It could be another monster sent by our enemy," the game speculated. "Investigate her quickly."

The next day at school, the results of the mock exam were out. The top grades were made public to the school. "It's Alice Liddell from the Pre-School again!" observed Yuuji.

"Just what you'd expect from a genius!" agreed Elonwyn.

"As expected, Alice Liddell's at the top of her class," said Pocahontas to Rose and their large classmate.

"Not only that, she's best in the country!" their classmate informed them.

"What?" exclaimed Rose and Pocahontas at the same time. "The best in the country?"

"According to rumors…" Pocahontas had been leaning against a wall with one hand when John entered the conversation by slipping under Pocahontas' arm. "Her IQ is supposedly 300," he continued.

"Wow, she really is a genius," gasped Rose.

"Yes."

"By the way," Pocahontas smacked John on the head, "don't pop up suddenly from such weird places!"

"Oh, it's Miss Liddell!" Rose pointed out. The girl that Dinah had been told to investigate walked by and stood looking out a window.

"I heard she attends Crystal Tutoring," said John as they all looked on.

"Hey, that's the new place they just built, right?" asked Rose. "My aunt told me that it's really expensive."

"I heard that Miss Liddell's sister is a teacher," said Pocahontas.

"They're probably rich," said their classmate.

"However, she's on a scholarship so she's attending for free!" said John triumphantly.

"But she's got a bad attitude. It's like she thinks she's better than everyone else."

"Oh, I can't stand people like that," said Pocahontas.

Just then Alice turned her head and saw them looking at her. "It's such a nice day!" said Rose in a vain attempt to pretend that they were not just gossiping about her.

"Yeah, it is!" said John in a vain attempt to make this alibi work.

Rose was thinking to herself as she walked home. "But, it must be nice to be so smart. I always have to worry that Aunt Flora's going to kill me."

_Rose then imagined Flora's reaction to her exam scores. "Rose! It's about time you started going to tutoring!"_

_ "No! No!" Rose pleaded in her head._ Then she saw someone to snap her mind away from the scene. "Oh, Miss Liddell."

For Alice it was. She was walking away from school by another road. As Rose looked on there was movement in the bushes next to the girl and out jumped… "Dinah!" The kitten leaped onto the girl, giving her quite a start. Rose ran over to the scene. As Dinah saw her owner approach she backed off of Alice and leaped onto Rose's shoulders. "Sorry, are you okay?" Rose asked, helping Alice get to her feet.

Alice gave Rose an inquisitive look. "Yeah," responded Rose.

Alice recounted her impression of the encounter. "Dinah an angel?" asked Rose shocked. "_She's sweeter than I thought_," Rose thought to herself. Rose held out her hand. "You're Miss Alice Liddell from the Pre-School, right? I'm Rose Briar from the High School. Nice to meet you."

Alice took her hand and shook it. Rose pointed to the animal on her shoulder. "This kitten's name is Dinah."

Alice asked a question. "You are a genius!" said Rose. "You're the first to know that right away!" Rose suddenly got an idea. "_If I become friends with her,_" she thought to herself, "_I can get her to help me study for exams._"

Dinah whispered into Rose's ear. "No way!" exclaimed Rose.

Rose then caught Alice looking at her confused. "Oh, it's nothing. By the way, Miss Liddell, do you play games?" asked Rose trying to distract from the situation.

Alice shook her head. "Then let's play some," insisted Rose. "I'll teach you how to play." "_And in exchange, when tests come up…_" thought Rose. Dinah gave Rose a very worried look. "Don't worry, Dinah. I think you're thinking too much." They reached the arcade and Rose seated herself in front of the Sailor B game. She smashed the buttons relentlessly, but only got a score of 6850. "Obviously, something's wrong with me today," she insisted. "Miss Liddell, do you want to try? It's fun."

Alice looked apprehensively at the game. "You're very observant!" said Rose. "This game really is pretty hard. So you'd be doing good if you can score 500 points on your first try." Alice sat down to the game and Rose watched as the score went up. "You're pretty good!"

Alice's score surpassed 500. "Wow!" Rose praised. Rose watched as the number on the game continued to rise. "Amazing!" said Rose as the score hit 7200. But the score climbed higher and higher. "No way." Rose stared in disbelief as the score topped 20,000.

The score hit 30020. "Wow, she got the highest score," said a voice behind Rose.

She turned around. "Huh? What? Oh, my…" Rose found herself face to face with quite a substantial crowd had gathered to watch this gaming prodigy.

Phoebus came over to see what the commotion was about. "Hi, Rose. I didn't know you were here."

"Yes!" said Rose, excited to see him again.

Phoebus's eyes fell to Alice's score. "Wow, she's amazing!"

"I know. There goes my help on exams…" Rose said gloomily.

Just then Alice looked at the time and began to scramble for the door. Rose helped her through the crowd. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't know you had tutoring today."

Alice explained to Rose. "Everyday?" asked Rose shocked.

Alice nodded and ran off. "Bye!" Rose called after her. "I feel like we live in completely different worlds."

"Rose." Phoebus has followed her out of the arcade.

"Yes!" said Rose standing as if at attention.

"By any chance…"

"Yes, what is it?" Rose asked excirted.

Phoebus held out a disk. "I think this belongs to your friend."

Rose could feel her heart sink. "Oh, it that all?" Phoebus gave her an inquisitive look. "Oh, nothing." She took the disk. "I'll make sure she gets it!"

A woman looked out of a window of the Crystal Tutoring building and watched as Alice and her classmates entered. "Stupid human beings," she said. "Keep studying and provide us with your brain energy."

Inside the classroom, Alice discovered that she had dropped her disk.

"Miss Liddell," the woman from earlier seemed to appear from nowhere behind her. "Use the Crystal Disk and study hard. You're on a scholarship, so you mustn't be lazy."

Alice nodded. "I have high expectation of you," the woman said.

Rose stood outside of the building and read an advertisement on its wall. "'If you use our newly developed Crystal Disks, even you can be a genius!' So, is this the Crystal Disk?" she asked holding up the disk Phoebus had given her.

Dinah meowed a warning to Rose. "I'm just going to return this disk," Rose assured her. "You worry too much."

"Are you finally in the mood to study a little, noodle head?" said a voice behind Rose.

Rose turned on her heal. "You again!" For him it was. The man that seemed to run into Rose wherever she went. "Why do you always show up at the weirdest times?"

"That's not my problem," he said. This was lacking his usual witty remark. He was staring hard at Dinah. "By the way, wasn't that cat just talking?"

Rose turned pale. How could he have heard? "Are you kidding?" she forced. "Cats can't talk! You're so silly!" And with that she ran as fast as she could away from him.

When she finally stopped to catch her breath outside of the library, she realized that she was still carrying the Crystal Disk. "Oh, I was in a hurry and forgot to return this." Her fear turned back into hatred. "It's all his fault!"

Dinah meowed a suggestion to Rose. "Why?" she asked.

Dinah meowed again. Rose looked at the disk in her hand. "You think this is suspicious? I'll just warn you now. I don't know how to use a computer." The duo made their way into the library and chose a computer in the corner. Rose watched in awe as Dinah typed and clicked away. "Dinah, you are something!"

The cat meowed to her. "Oh, really?" asked Rose.

Just then a loud screeching sound came from the speakers. Rose covered her ears. "Oh, no! What is this sound?"

A voice joined the sounds. "Offer the energy of your brain and knowledge to our great ruler, and become our loyal followers."

Rose recognized the voice as Ferdinand's. "It can't be!"

Rose and Dinah looked up at Crystal Tutoring after hurrying back. "I still can't believe it," Rose stated.

Dinah hissed at her. "Okay." Rose made her way to the alley next to the building so no one saw her and took out her trusty pen. "Enchanted Dominion Power! Turn me into a doctor who works at a university hospital!" A bright light shown around her and when it subsided Rose was wearing white pumps, a lime green dress, and a lab coat. Her hair was cut to her shoulders. "I heard someone is sick here!" Rose told the receptionist as she ran through the building and found the classroom. She burst through the door. "Everyone, get away from the computers right now!"

No one in the classroom looked up from their computers. No one except Alice. "So, you are a monster!" Rose accused her.

Alice gave her a blank look. "Don't play dumb!" Rose lifted her pen into the air. "Enchanted Dominion Power Makeup!" Within moments Sailor Enchanted Dominion stood in front of Alice. But someone grabbed Alice and restrained her. "What?"

Sailor Enchanted Dominion was now looking into the face of Alice's teacher. "I am the monster of knowledge, Garoben!" she declared. "This genius girl is going to sacrifice her brain energy to our great ruler!"

Sailor Enchanted Dominion rounded on Dinah. "Which means Miss Liddell isn't a monster after all!"

She turned her attention back to Garoben. "Stop this, evil villain! Geniuses are valuable because they help make the world more peaceful. I won't let them fall into the hands of evil! Sailor warrior of love and justive, Sailor Enchanted Dominion! In the name of Enchanted Dominion, I will punish you."

"Question number one!" shouted Garoben. Sailor Enchanted Dominion raised her eyebrows. "Genius Newton question. Why do apples fall from trees?"

"How should I know? Ask the apples, not me!"

"You idiot! If you don't know the answer take this!" She threw test papers at Sailor Enchanted Dominion, who was able to dodge them. But the test sunk into the wall behind her and stayed there. The papers were more of a threat than they appeared. "You idiot!"

"I know!" said Sailor Enchanted Dominion, trying to stop the onslaught of tests. "Because a hurricane came!" Another test just barely missed her head. "Oh! Dinah!"

The cat hissed the answer to her. "Because the Earth has gravity!" repeated Sailor Enchanted Dominion loudly.

Instantly the papers stopped. "Then question number two!" continued Garoben. "What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words!"

"That's impossible!"

"If you cannot answer this is what happens."

This time she wasn't attacked by tests. Instead all the other students stood up. "What?" Sailor Enchanted Dominion had seen this tactic before, but was no more pleased to see it now. The students slowly made their way toward her. "No way!" They crowded around her. "Come on, wait a minute!" she tried to reason with them.

"Now is my chance!" Now that Sailor Enchanted Dominion was busy with the other students Garoben pressed Alice's head to the computer screen. "Give up your genius brain energy!" Nothing seemed to happen. "It's not absorbing her energy. Why is that?" She glared at Alice. "You didn't use the Crystal Disk, did you?"

Alice snapped at her. "You impudent little…." Gaoben pressed Alice's head harder into the screen. Just then Alice's forehead began to glow. "What… What is this?" Garoben lifted Alice's head. Both she and Dinah saw a black star on her forehead before it faded.

Dinah flipped in the air and landed with a pen that was just like Rose's except it was white instead of brown.

Garoben tossed Alice on the ground. "Then, I'll just take your brain instead!" Alice watched in horror as Garoben's right arm turned into an ax. "Prepare yourself!"

Dinah slid the pen to Alice who was able to pick it up and dodge the attack. Dinah hissed at Alice who held the pen in the air. As she did so her clothes changed to match Sailor Enchanted Dominion's. Her boots were black and her skirt was blue with a white apron over it. Her bows were white. Her sailor collar, glove pads, and choker were all blue. The broach was white and the jewel in her diadem as well as the earrings were black. Sailor Enchanted Dominion stared at this new scout. "Alice?"

Alice spread her hands in the direction of Garoben who seemed to become confused. "What?" She looked around fervently. "Where did she go?" She began to shiver. "I'm getting cold."

Sailor Enchanted Dominion looked in wonder as the students she had been doing everything to keep at bay suddenly collapsed. "What?"

"Shoot!" said Garoben. "I have you now!" she shouted and swung her arm at a computer.

Garoben realized she was stuck. "Shoot!"

Alice shouted to Sailor Enchanted Dominion. "Okay!" obeyed Sailor Enchanted Dominion. She took her tiara off her head and threw it at the now stuck Garoben. "Enchanted Dominion Tiara Action!" And with that the monster was turned to dust. The students began to stir. "Everyone, it's okay now!" Sailor Enchantedd Dominion ensured them.

Dinah meowed at the pair of scouts in front of her now. Sailor Enchanted Dominion turned to her partner. "Sailor Wonderland!"

The team later gathered on the roof of Crystal Tutoring. Dinah meowed her apology to Alice.

"But it's reassuring to have you as one of us," said Rose. "Right, Dinah?"

Dinah nodded. "Especially when I need to get ready for tests," Rose whispered to herself.

Alice called her attention back. "Yes?"

Alice held out her hand as if they were meeting for the first time. A little confused Rose took it. "Me too! I'm glad I met you!" Rose whispered to herself again. "She's such a tough girl, I think I might not be able to keep up."


End file.
